Blood diamonds
by Narwhals.Meow
Summary: Edward didnt come back in New Moon. Bella became a vampire anyway. They meet 200 years later. This is what happens. Better summary inside. R&R xoxo ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight or any of the characters but I do however own Stephanie Meyer's soul.**

**Edward didn't come back in New Moon. Bella didn't go cliff diving. Laurent changed her then the wolves killed him. She made a similar treaty with the wolves when she was changed. She became 'vegetarian' and wandered the land like the Cullen's except on her own. Bella's power is absorbing other vampires powers when they are close and a shield against mind powers, she's also stronger than Emmett and faster than Edward with an uncanny talent at fighting. The story starts 200 years after she was changed as she moves to a new town.**

**I thought this would be fun to write so enjoy ;P. Read and review!!! don't worry though, I'll remind you again at the end of the chapter XD. And please imagine/pretend that all songs, cars etc. are actually 200 years in the future. I couldn't make them up that quick ;)**

Chapter 1

Bella's point of view:

I sighed as I shoved the last box into my red Ferrari, I was moving again, off to Wasilla - a large city near Anchorage - to star life in high school. Again. Yawn. I was going to start 16, old enough to drive and be my own guardian. I sighed again. 200 years was a long time. Especially on your own. It was that long since I'd had any proper friends. I was painfully lonely.

I jumped in the car and revved the engine. My new home was about an hours drive from the little motel I was staying in. Joy of joys *sarcasm in case you hadn't gathered*. I flicked on my Fall Out Boy, Folie à deux CD and turned up America's Suitehearts. Before I knew it I'd sung along to the CD about 10 times and was pulling up at my new house.

It was huge, a beautiful red brick with a large wooden porch. I grabbed 5 or so boxes and walked into the main room. The bottom floor was all open plan. In the furthest corner there was a granite, glass and white kitchen and a long glass seat with 10 black and white leather chairs, set in alternative colours. There was a touch sensitive (pressure not heat because my hands were to cold to use a heat sensitive touch screen) computer screen sat on a desk along the wall next to my grand piano. Leaving the entire room - apart from the far and right walls, empty. I would leave some space open for my stereo and as a dance floor but would turn the rest into a lounge. I had two luxurious white leather armchairs, a matching 3 seat sofa and an expensive Chinese wooden coffee table. I would have a plasma screen TV mounted on the wall as well, at least 60", completing the whole modern, black and white look.

I threw the boxes into the corner of the room, they were all full of DVD's, pictures, paintings and other bits, and went back out to the car grabbing boxes full of clothes and more personal things, dragging them upstairs. There were three large bedrooms upstairs all with en-suites and walk-in wardrobes. I just had to choose the colour scheme I wanted. The first room had a black carpet, red walls, a huge black iron bed in the middle with red covers and matching furniture. The next room had a white carpet, black walls, a similar black iron bed with a black and white chequered blanket and matching furniture. The room was the same layout as the last and I was willing to bet the interior designers I had hired had done all 3 rooms the same just with different colour schemes. I didn't mind. They were all amazing. I got to the last door expecting something similar but when it swung open I gasped in delight.

The walls were an off-white and the floor was a honey-brown hard wood. The bed was the same wood with a thick off-white quilt and several big fluffy pillows. There was a chest of drawers and a dressing table in the corner. It was perfect for me.

I spent the rest of the day unpacking and arranging for me to start school at Wasilla High, what an original name. I would start tomorrow as it was the first day of a new term. Lucky me. I wandered around the house aimlessly for the next hour before sitting down at my grand piano. I played a 4-bar intro then started singing my new song.

Your walking away,

And I don't know what your looking for,

You've gotta show me the way,

Because I know that I am lost without you.

But you walk away,

Yeah you walk away,

You just walk away.

Away. Away.

You leave me all alone,

And its so lonely all on my own,

Yes, you leave me on my own,

My own.

But you walk away,

Yeah you walk away,

You just walk away.

Away. Away.

I started playing the bridge and found myself turning it into a whole new piece, sobbing over the piano. I'd written the song about _him _when he'd left. The thought cut me up still. I was alone, so alone. All I wanted was someone to be open with, to talk to without keeping any secrets, to spend eternity with as a friend or a lover. Was that such a bad thing? Did that make me evil? No. I didn't think it did. Maybe ... maybe I would change someone. Someone my age but who would die without me. Like a victim of a car crash or ... or ... Then I stopped thinking. I couldn't do it. I couldn't condemn someone to this life even if they weren't alone. It was evil. Pure frickin' evil.

I checked them time. Half 8. Time to get ready for school. Woop woo *heavy sarcasm there*. I ran upstairs and into my wardrobe, grabbing the outfit I had chosen earlier. Black skinny jeans and a tight white tank top with white converses. Simple but nice. It was that or a loose boho dress with cowboy boots and a cropped leather jacket. It didn't look that great - the loose of the dress wasn't the right style for me, although it looked okay - and was so last season! I walked out of my house, pausing to lock the door, and jumped into my Ferrari.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My first 3 lessons were okay. English, spanish and trig. The female population was excruciatingly bitchy, the teachers were nice and the male population was ... well ... lets just say I'd been hit on over 5 times today. My next lesson was PE. Huzzah *more sarcasm*. I had to dumb it down totally and become clumsy so as to avoid any mistakes ie: me popping the ball by grabbing it to hard or running around the track faster than the world record. I got changed and I could here all the girls muttering in their groups about my 'plastic surgery'. Well it wasn't exactly my fault. They could blame Laurent. Then everyone started running onto the field and sat down in the bleachers. The guys were already out there and I headed for the back row ... which wasn't empty. The hole in my chest ripped wider and I froze. The guy looked up and I could feel his confusion which was quickly replaced by recognition and shock. I could _feel _it. Jasper Cullen. Damn.

I sat down a few seats away from him and he slid across to me.

'New student?' I nodded not making eye contact. 'Vampire?' I nodded again. 'Why do you feel like a hole's been ripped in your chest?' I looked at him.

'Because I'm pretty sure it has.' I snapped. He leaned back a little surprised but quickly recovered.

'I'm Jasper Hale but you already know that. Your Bella Swan right?'

'Don't tell Edward! Please! I'm not ready yet!' He blinked at my outburst. Then laughed.

'I wont, don't worry. So ... how's things been with you these past 200 years? And why do you feel like a hole's been ripped in your chest?' Damn it, he wasn't gonna drop it was he!

'Well you know. I've just been dying of loneliness and stuff and then I've been travelling from city to city like you guys do. And I'm not gonna tell you why there's a hole in my chest. Not yet.' I sighed and I felt a wave of happiness come over me. 'Thanks Jasper.'

''S'okay.' He muttered. Then the teacher came out and started explaining the rules of volleyball to us taking up the rest of the lesson.

The teacher dismissed us and we started to trot back into the changing rooms when Jasper caught up with me.

'Have lunch with us today? If you're on your own. And I'm sure if you're not ready to see everyone as Bella you could call yourself ...' He thought for a second. 'Hannah? Or Hayley? Or something like that.'

'Thanks Jasper.' I mumbled. 'You have no idea how lonely 200 years gets!' I added with a laugh, then disappeared into the changing rooms. When I was dressed again I walked out and found Jasper waiting for me. 'Thanks. I'd forgotten how nice people actually were.' He laughed and led me to the canteen. We both bought food we couldn't eat then went to a table in the far corner. 2 people sat there already. Rosalie and Emmett. We sat down and they looked up.

'Hey Jasper. Hey ...' Emmett paused for a second. 'Sorry I don't know your name.' I laughed.

'I'm offended! You should remember me Emmett! Its Bella. Bella Swan.' Emmett jumped up shock evident on his face and Rosalie's jaw dropped a little.

'No way. No friggin' way! It can't be! Stop lying! What is this some kind of sick joke!?! Are you here to screw Edward up even more!?! He'll go friggin' insane if he sees you!' Then Alice and Edward appeared behind us carrying their own trays of food.

'If I see who?' The velvet voice asked and a sharp pang of pain ripped through my chest, like a knife being pushed into my chest. I placed my tray on the table and turned around.

'Me.' His face twisted into a mask of horror. 'Hello, Edward. Long time, no see.' I was unable to keep the hostility out of my voice.

'Bella. Oh my god, Bella! I'm so sorry! I thought you died! 80 years ago they all stopped me running off to the Volturi! I'm glad they did now!' He pulled me into a hug and I felt the hole in my chest ripping and tearing, burning at the edges. He squeezed me but my arms just hung by my side. Then he let go and held me back so he could look at me. I started reading thoughts and saw my face in his head, my eyes wide with fear and panic. 'Bella! What's wrong!?!'

'I ... I have to ... have to go. It was nice seeing you again. I'll see you soon, 'kay?' and I ran at human speed out of the canteen. I flew straight into my car and drove home at 240mph.

**Next chapter coming soooooon. ;) Sooo ... Did you like? Constructive criticism and ideas are cool but don't just send me a review like 'Crap' or something coz that really doesn't help. Anyhoo please revieeeeew coz I'm a review addict and if I don't get them ... well ... It's not pretty lets put it that way ;) jokes.**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight or any of the characters but I do however own Stephanie Meyer's soul.**

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reads and/or reviews. Thanks for your support ;) Next chapter. These are fun to write tehe XD I've decided to give Bella another power - the ability to move objects with her mind (I think that's called telekinesis but I can't remember) because it fits in with my story.**

Chapter 2

Bella's point of view:

I sat in my room sobbing tearless sobs. I was so confused. I wanted to see Edward so much but I couldn't help the surge of hate I felt for him. He never tried to find me once, left me all alone, and then he goes and hugs me like he expects it just to be okay again! I started rocking back and forth. I was curled up in a ball in my room, leaning against the nearest wall to where I had collapsed. I buried my face in my knees, shaking it back and forward, when I heard sounds of arguing outside.

'Let me see her, Alice!'

'No! I know what your going to say Rose and it's so harsh. No matter what she did to Edward you can't do this to her!' What I did to Edward!?! What the hell was Alice on about. Then a shape came through my window, landing on the ground in front of me. 'Rose, no!' Alice called from outside. I looked up and Rosalie was standing in front of me her beautiful face a mask of fury.

'What the hell are you doing here!?!' She growled at me.

'I live here. This is my house.' She glared at me.

'That's not what I meant! How _dare _you come back after what you did to him. What you did to us!' I didn't understand. What did I do!?!

'Wait. What _I _did? What did I do!?!'

'You ignorant little cow! You told Edward you didn't want him and made us leave! All because you couldn't face seeing him if you broke up with him.' She had her story seriously wrong. He left me! I didn't make him go!

'Who told you that? I didn't make you leave and I didn't tell Edward I didn't want him! He turned around and told me he didn't love me anymore that he didn't want me!' She hissed.

'Your lying! Why would Edward lie to us!?! Tell me that!' I was getting annoyed.

'I don't know why he lied to you do I! Why don't you ask him instead!'

'You little bitch! I can't believe you! You stand here denying everything! Blaming it all on Edward! None of it was his fault it's all yours!' I screamed unintelligibly at her and stood up to run out of my bedroom door but she was already there. 'Where are you going!?! Don't you wanna play a little more!?!' She taunted me. I grabbed her by her throat and pushed her up against the wall.

'You don't know anything. You don't know what it's like to have everything you love taken away from you. You don't know what it's like to spend hundreds of years on your own. You think you hate this life. Try living on your own for 200 years when your hearts been torn to shreds and all you feel apart from pain is emptiness. Now get out of my house.' I threw her back out the window and heard her hit the floor. I walked downstairs to the piano and started playing again until it was time for school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I drove to school and jumped out the car. I was in a viscous mood, ready to kill anyone or anything - especially Rosalie. Edward appeared by my side. I huffed in annoyance.

'What do you want?' No matter how much of a bad mood I was in I seemed to fill with even more hate at the sight of him. He looked a little bit shocked. Or a lot shocked.

'What did I do!?!' He cried indignantly.

'Hmmm ... let me think about that one. Do you want a list?' I said sarcastically. Pain crossed his face.

'Give me a break Bella.' Did he not understand what he'd done? Was he that stupid?

'And I thought you were the sensitive one. Why should I give you a break? _You_ left me! _You_ told me you didn't love me and that you didn't want me! I've had to spend the past 200 years _on my own_ because of you. With no-one at all. Imagine how painful that is! How lonely it gets! But you know the worst thing? You told your family that I left you and made you leave! Why the hell'd you do that Edward!?! You blamed everything on me! Princess Perfect over there,' I gestured to where his family stood. 'Paid me a lovely visit last night. Just about put me back in my catatonic state! I can't believe you. Just expecting things to be the way they were. Well it doesn't work like that Edward! Not anymore.' I sighed and walked into school. Thank god I had no lessons with any of them until PE and seeing as it was Jasper that might just be welcomed.

I tried to think why I was so glad to see Jasper and it took me a few minutes to work it out. It was because he didn't hate me or blame me like Rosalie did, he wasn't too excited to see me like Alice or Emmett and he certainly didn't make me as confused as Edward did because I wasn't constantly trying to work out whether I loved him or hated him. He was just a friend. He felt guilty enough about my 18th still to not be angry at me and as we weren't particularly close when I was human he was only a friend, not an over-excited hyper best friend.

'Bella!' I heard someone running after me but I ignored them. 'Bella! Wait!' A tiny hand wrapped around my wrist and I realized it was Alice that was chasing me. 'Is what you just said true? About what Edward told us? That you'd sent us away?' I nodded. 'Why the hell'd he do that!?! Why did he lie to us!?! I'm sorry Bella. That I - no, that _we_ didn't try to find you. You have every right to be angry at him. Wow, I never thought the day would come when I'd be so angry at him! I mean pissed or annoyed sure! But this angry. What a twat. What a lying twat.' I laughed at her. 'I'm going on, aren't I. Sorry! Tell me what you've been doing in these past 200 years.' My smile faded a little at that.

'Well ... ummm ...' I paused and she looked at me expectantly. 'I don't feel quite ready to say yet. How about I tell you later?' She nodded slowly then her eyes light up and her head snapped up.

'I know! Come round later! Esme and Carlisle would love to see you and you could tell everyone your story instead of having to repeat it about 5,000 times.' Great. They probably hate me now as well because I "made them leave".

'Sure. And kick Edward for me please. And tell him "From Bella with love" but make sure he knows the with love is sarcastic.' She laughed and walked back to them. Just before I got into English I heard a crash and Edward shouting at Alice.

'What the hell was that for Alice!?!' He cried lying on the ground clutching his stomach.

'It was "From Bella, with love".' She made sure that she said with love in a sarcastic tone. Then she kicked him in the stomach again and I couldn't help laughing.

'What was that one for?' He whined.

'For making me hate my best friend by telling me that she made us leave.' Her face was hard and cold and the rest of the Cullens were glaring at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got changed for PE and ran out on to the field again. The teacher announced there were still some rules of volleyball he didn't go through last week so I went and sat next to Jasper again.

'Hey Bella.'

'Hi Jasper.' He was silent for a minute just staring across the field. I guessed he would say whatever he wanted when he got round to it.

'So you didn't make us leave?' I shook my head and he laughed. 'You know Alice went insane on Edward this morning. I mean I know you saw the first two kicks but after that every time he stood up she'd kick or punch him down again. He was actually begging her to stop.' I laughed. Revenge was sweet. 'Do you forgive me?'

'Awww, Jasper! I was never mad at you! You were always forgiven. Do you forgive me though?'

'Thanks Bella. For forgiving me. And why do I need to forgive you?'

'For starting everything. If I had been more careful I wouldn't have got that paper cut and you wouldn't have tried to kill me.' He laughed.

'You were always forgiven as well.' He pulled me into a hug and I leaned my head on his shoulder. Then randomly he spoke up. 'Edward.' Just one word and thousands of emotions reared up in me. The strongest was hate then anger, rejection, depression, pain, sadness and others, but one I felt - and it was almost lost under the others it was so small - shocked me and scared me. Love. 'I thought so.'

'What? Oh! Jasper! That's evil how could you! You just wanted to know how I felt about him! That's really harsh!' He laughed. 'Thanks.'

'What? Why are you saying thanks?' He didn't understand.

'For making me realize. That I still love him a little bit. Actually scratch that. I now hate you eternally because I'm in love with him still but he doesn't love me! I really hate you now Jasper!' He looked frightened at my outburst.

'I think you're wrong.' He muttered eventually.

'Excuse me?' What did he mean I was wrong? Edward didn't love me anymore.

'I think you're wrong.' He said louder. I was about to interrupt him but he held up his hand. 'When we left whatever house we went to for the first 100 years he didn't do anything. Just sat in his room holding photos of you curled up in a ball on the floor. Just staring at them. Staring at you. He wouldn't even hunt. Emmett had to bring him food. Then after a hundred years when we were moving he just stood up and started to move. We had to pack for him before, had to drag him into the car. The only real contact any of us had was the first time we moved and Alice tried to pack the photos he was holding. He went crazy. Snarling and growling until Alice just left him with his pictures. Then we hit 100 years he came downstairs carrying boxes of stuff. He didn't talk for awhile but when he did the first thing he said was "it's been 118 years since she was born. She's dead by now." and I swear the way he sounded. It was terrifying! Totally monotone. Lifeless. No emotion what-so-ever. The only emotion I ever felt from him was pain or depression or nothing. Emptiness. And since yesterday. Well, there was a lot of confusion but there were others. Happiness. Love. I think you should talk to him. And I mean without getting angry. Just listen to his side of the story. And you should come over later.' I was shocked, just sitting there staring at him, mouth agape. Then the teacher announced it was the end of lesson and Jasper had to hit me a few times to get my attention.

'Bella? Come on. Go get changed I'll wait for you outside and eat lunch with us today, don't run off like yesterday.' I nodded and went to get changed. I had dressed according to my mood so, naturally, I had a black tank top that ended just above my belly button, black skinny jeans and black converses. As I was walking one girl, Madison the head cheerleader, started shouting.

'Everyone hail! Here comes queen of the emos!' All the other cheerleaders laughed and I cracked my knuckles. 'Ooooh, tough. I thought emos were meant to be really depressed.' I grabbed her neck and shoved her against the wall so she was dangling at least 1 foot above it.

'I suggest you shut the hell up.' I said in a cold hard voice.

'Or what?' She challenged but her eyes were wide with fear and her voice shook a little bit.

'Or I'll break your fingers. One. By. One.' I grabbed her hand and squeezed her finger until she screamed (but I made sure it wasn't broken) then I dropped her and walked away.

'You'll suffer for that! I _will_ make you pay!' She yelled after me and I laughed, what could she do to hurt me? Then Jasper caught sight of me.

'Everyone hail! Here comes queen of the emos!' He said when he caught sight of me and I whacked his shoulder.

'I'll break your fingers as well. Actually I might snap them off and burn them so they don't heal.' He laughed. 'Maybe I shouldn't talk to Edward right now. I'm really angry.'

'I can sort that.' he said and I felt calm all of a sudden.

'Thanks.' I said gratefully.

'No problem.' He smiled and we got lunch and walked over to their table again. Alice and Edward were already there as well as Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper sat down between Alice and Emmett making me sit between Rosalie and Edward. Suddenly Rosalie was hugging me.

'I'm so sorry Bella! I didn't know! None of us did! I didn't mean any of it! I'm sorry I called you an ignorant cow and a bitch and I'm sorry you had to spend 200 years on your own. Please say you'll forgive me. Please say we can be friends.' She was almost crying.

'I forgive you. And I'm sorry I shoved you against a wall and threw you out of the window! I was really confused and I didn't know either! Will you forgive me too?' She nodded at me.

'Of course I will Bella! I forgive you totally!' Then we started laughing at each other until I remembered who was sitting on my other side. I spun around to face him.

'You and me have to talk. You have a hell of a lot of explaining to do.' He nodded.

'Now?' I nodded. 'Come with me then.' He stood up and walked out of the canteen. I turned to Jasper quickly.

'You sure as hell better be right because if you're not ... Well I wouldn't be worried about _just _your fingers.' He laughed and I got up and followed after Edward.

He walked to the edge of the forest at the back of the school and paused, waiting for me to catch up.

'What do you want to know?' He asked in a bored voice.

'I want to know why you left me and why you told your family that _I _sent you away.' He looked over my shoulder then darted into the forest. I ran after him, catching up quickly, enjoying his surprised expression as he realized I was able to keep up. He froze suddenly and I stopped a meter or so after him. I was expecting more of his bored indifference but when he looked at me his entire face was lit up. He grabbed me in another hug. I pushed him away.

'Nuh-uh. You can't just hug me and expect everything to be okay. I still want an explanation.' His face dropped slightly and he sighed.

'I do owe you an explanation don't I? I just left you. Well. I lied.' My face screwed up and I gasped, a little voice in my head chanting _I told you so _over and over again.

'I knew it. It never did make sense. You never did love me did you? It was just my blood. You loved my blood not me. Jasper told me about how you lay curled in your room and it doesn't make any sense. If you didn't love me why did you miss me so much?'

'No! Bella! That's not what I meant! Not what I meant at all! I lied when I said I didn't love you. It was such a terrible thing to say. But you weren't letting go and ... I had to say it. If you believed that I thought you would move on easier. That it would save you from this. I didn't want to take your life away. I didn't want to take your soul.'

'Are you saying I don't have a soul Edward?'

'Ye-No! Of course you have a soul Bella!'

'But you just said vampires don't have souls.'

'Ye ... N ... But...!' I laughed at him. He was so easily confused. 'Your laugh is beautiful.' He sighed. Which of course shut me right up.

'Why did you tell your family that I'd sent you away then? That's the worst part of it Edward! You made Alice hate me! Rosalie hate me even more! I don't know about anyone else but still! I had too spend 200 years on my own wrapped in a little cocoon of depression, rejection and pain. I nearly killed myself. 198 times.' Pain broke out on his face.

'What?' He whispered.

'Every year on the day you left me. I lit a fire and stepped in it. But for some reason I always pulled myself back out, put the fire out and went hunting so I healed quicker. Until last year. Last year I decided it didn't matter anymore, that you had left me and I shouldn't waste my time grieving over you.' He sunk down onto his knees.

'I left to protect you. To keep you from this life. And here you stand. A vampire but even more vulnerable than ever. I really screwed up.'

'Yep. You did. And you still haven't told me why you told your family I left you not what really happened.' He got back up.

'When I got back they asked me what had happened and why I was in such a state. We'd had the whole leaving discussion before and everyone apart from Rosalie said we should stay. I couldn't face her whole hypocrisy thing and the rest of the families anger or grief or whatever. And the words just came out before I thought. Before I could stop them. You've had your explanations now. Happy?' His voice was to full of emotion for me to truly be offended at his last few sentences.

'Very. Can we go back now?' He nodded and we ran back together.

**Tada. *Jazz hands*. Did you like it? I'm not psychic so let me know by ... *drum roll* Reviewing!!!!! *crowd starts cheering* Yay! Lol**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight or any of the characters but I do however own Stephanie Meyer's soul.**

**All the Cullen's have the same cars in this story because I couldn't be bothered to make them new ones, if anyone asks they're as good as they were when they were used in Stephanie Meyer's books.**

**This chapter is dedicated to me. Well I wrote it! I think I deserve a dedication!!!! No I'm just joking this chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviews. Not reads. Reviews. Or wanted to review but couldn't because of some valid excuse like : no account, dentist, doctors or the dog ate my homework. And breaking some random bone doesn't count! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Bella's point of view:

I stepped on the brake and my Ferrari came to a stop just behind Edwards Volvo. There was an inch between them so I lightly pressed the gas. The car slid forward and whacked into his car leaving a pretty Ferrari shape in it. Muahaha. Edward must have heard because he came out relatively quickly.

'Oh come on! What did the Volvo ever do to you?' Muahaha. I knew his weakness.

'It didn't Edward. But you deserved it.' His face was almost crippled with pain. Tehe. This was fun.

'Only Bella.' He muttered under his breath.

'What if I wasn't Bella?' I asked him.

'You'd be dead right now.' Well that was simple enough.

'Bring it on Eddie. You couldn't beat me if you tried.' Surprise crossed his face at my confidence.

'Oh couldn't I?' He challenged.

'Nope. 'Cause I'm faster, stronger, a better fighter and you can't get in my head to cheat.'

'Maybe. But you have a very precious little car right here. What would happen if I were to accidentally scratch it?' I had an identical one at home that looked the same but was better (ie: faster with more gadgets) so I didn't really care. All the same I feigned horror and gasped.

'You wouldn't.' I said, totally "shocked". He walked over and put his finger on my car dragging it back leaving a silver line across it. 'You're gonna wish you didn't do that.' I said and he would. I walked around to the front of his car and put my fist through the bonnet mangling the engine and brakes. His jaw dropped and he kicked a hole through the door of my car. We continued to destroy it each others cars in a similar fashion until everyone else came outside.

'If you two are done destroying each others cars...' Alice said. I burst out in hysterics.

'I don't get it. He just destroyed her Ferrari. I repeat. _Ferrari,_ And she's having hysterics?' Rosalie was shocked and everyone looked worried for my mental health. I stopped laughing enough to tell them.

'Well, first Edward's car is going to set on fire in exactly 6 seconds.' Edward walked away from his car and sure enough 6 seconds later it burst into flames. 'Second, my car is still driveable. And third, I have another Ferrari exactly like that but faster and with more stuff at home.' Everyone burst out laughing and Edward just looked annoyed and humiliated. Then I realized Esme and Carlisle were still inside. I nudged Alice. 'Can we go see Carlisle and Esme now?' Everyone stopped laughing instantly and exchanged a look. 'What? What happened? What am I missing?'

'Nothing much. It's just when Edward told us that you left him and we saw the state he was in Esme got very protective an-'

'Oh my god Edward! You're going to die! You made Esme hate me with your lies! I really hope you wont hate me to much after I've destroyed your piano and everything in your room.' He looked shocked.

'You wouldn't.'

'Oh wouldn't I? I think we've proved I have the upper hand here seeing as none of my belongings actually mean that much to me. You could burn my house down and I wouldn't care. Whereas your piano and music collection mean a hell of a lot to you and if I destroyed them ... Well, that would be a sorry sight now wouldn't it?' I shook my head, mocking him.

'Oh my god Bella! Please don't! I'll go sort everything out with Esme and Carlisle just don't destroy all my stuff!.' Muahaha. Today was fun.

'You'd better do it fast Edward because you have 10 minutes before your piano say adios.' He ran into the house and disappeared. I started giggling evilly and soon everyone else was joining in. Alice dragged me into the lounge and we all fell on the sofas. We all stopped laughing eventually and Emmett strolled over to me.

'High five Bella! If anyone else did that to him he would go crazy!' I smacked my palm against his lightly and looked at my watch. 'How long has he got left?'

'1 minute and thir-' Something barrelled into me and I screamed. Then I realized it was Esme. And she was hugging me! Yes! Success! I hugged her back for a second then she pealed away.

'Bella! I'm so sorry! I didn't hate you! I just got protective! Please forgive me?' I laughed.

'Of course I forgive you! There was never anything to forgive. But do you forgive me?'

'Of course I forgive you Bella, how cou- Oh my! Why are there two destroyed cars outside? And why is the one that looks like a Volvo on fire?' Everyone laughed apart from Carlisle and Esme.

'Edward and Bella had a bit too much fun destroying each other's cars.'

'I only put a little dent in his! He deserved it!'

'Bella honey? What kind of car did you have?'

'One of the new Ferrari's bu-'

'Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! Get down here right now! You are in big trouble!' Edward appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

'I thought I was banned to my room for a month apart from school?' Muahaha. I might go terrorize him while he's in there.

'Did you destroy Bella's Ferrari?' He gulped.

'Yes bu-' Esme cut him off.

'Do your realize that that car cost more than most houses do?'

'Yes bu-' Esme cut him off again. It was starting to get funny.

'Explain yourself.'

'Bella dented my car!' She shook her head at him.

'You deserved it.' She snapped at him then turned to me and spoke in a kinder voice. 'Bella you can explain what happened.'

'Well I dented his car. And you did deserve it Edward. Then he scratched mine so I put my fist through the bonnet and mangled the engine and brakes in one. And then things got out of control so I set Edwards car up so it would explode into flames. I'm sorry for causing problems Esme but it was very funny.'

'It's okay Bella. I'm sure it was.'

'Oh it was, mom!' Emmett added from across the room and Esme shot him a glare.

'Edward go back to your room. Then you can tell us your story Bella.'

'Oh but mom! I want to hear Bella's story too!'

'I'm sure Bella will tell you some other time.' I started to shake. My past scared me. Still. I realized that I was still hearing everyone's thoughts because of Edward's power and caught sight of myself in his head. My eyes were wide with panic and I was shaking lightly. I didn't want to tell my story. How I was changed I didn't mind but after that. I didn't want to say. I was too scared. Edward rushed to my side and grabbed me just before I fell over. I turned my face into his shoulder and the shaking grew more violent.

'Sssh Bella sssh. It's okay. You're safe and we wont let anything happen to you.' I nodded and tried breathing slower. 'Come on.' He led me upstairs and into his room. He sat me on his bed -since when did he have a bed?- and sat down next to me when I wouldn't let go of him. 'Bella, it's okay if you don't want to talk - and its okay if you do - but you have to understand I'll never let anything hurt you. Never again alright?' I nodded. 'Now are you going to let go of me?' I shook my head and pulled myself closer to him so I was sitting on his lap, holding on for dear life. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me as well, clutching me tightly as if he didn't want to let go. Ever. And I was okay with that, it made me feel complete again, the hole in my chest had just about vanished.

Alice appeared in his doorway about an hour later and when she saw me curled up on his lap she jumped a little in surprise.

'So are you two back together then?' I jumped off his lap and moved away. Edward rolled his eyes at me.

'No.' We said at the same time then laughed.

'Well it sure as hell looks like it.' We both shot her a glare. 'What!?! I'm just saying!' She cried holding her hands up.

'What do you want Alice?' I asked in a bored tone.

'Well, I thought you might want some new clothes so I ran back to your house and grabbed some. Is that okay?' I nodded.

'That's fine. So what clothes did you get me?' She smiled and held a plastic bag out to me.

'These. Blue skinny jeans. A cream, long sleeved, high neck, pussy bow shirt and patent leather cream t-bone heals. And there's clean underwear somewhere in there too.' I liked her choice of outfit. I was going to wear it next week.

'Thanks Alice.' I said and grabbed the punky-fish carrier bag off her. She smiled and nodded, dancing back down the corridor. I looked around Edward's room quickly. Damn! There wasn't an en-suite! 'Edward?' I sang. He looked at me and smiled. 'Close your eyes and turn around.' He continued to smile except it grew more cheeky. He shook his head. I pouted. 'Fine. Just trying to protect your innocent eyes.' He opened his eyes slightly as I kicked of my converses and socks but he didn't quite realize that I was serious about getting changed in front of him. I pulled my oil-stained tank-top and skinny jeans off and threw them on the ground next to me and Edward's eyes opened wider. I wanted to blush at the fact I was standing in front of him in a black lace bra and pant set that revealed quite a lot. But I didn't want to hesitate so I undid the clasp of my bra and let it fall down my shoulders, dropping it on the floor with my other clothes. Edward's eyes looked like they would drop out of his head and his mouth was hanging open.

'Stop drooling Edward.' I laughed and his jaw snapped shut. Only to fall right back open again when I stepped out of my pants. Then I crouched down, still facing Edward, and started to root through the clothes she had brought me, looking for the underwear. I found them under the jeans and almost cursed at her choice. It was a lacy flame red thong with the matching bra that gave "extra support and push up" ie: it made my boobs look massive. She must have seen this coming. Then again it couldn't be much worse, I was currently totally naked so clothes would be better than this. I sighed and stood up pulling the thong on. Edward shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

'What?' I asked.

'Nothing. Your just really beautiful.' I smacked him over the back of the head with the bra before putting it on.

'Thanks.' I said, bending down to grab the jeans. I pulled them on and did the button up.

'You know I would have actually turned around and closed my eyes.' I froze.

'What?' I growled at him, anger bubbling up in my chest.

'Nothing.' He muttered. I chose to ignore what he had said and pulled the shirt out of the bag. The vest wasn't there.

'Alice!' I shrieked down the stairs. She appeared outside the door in a second.

'What?' She looked annoyed like I'd called her from something really important. Which I probably had.

'You forgot the vest!'

'No.'

'Yes you did. It's not in here.' I said shaking the bag upside down. 'See.'

'Oh I know it's not in there. I just thought that if you were spending the day with Eddie here you might want to give him something to look at.' My mouth dropped and I grabbed a shoe in my hand. Alice, seeing what I was gonna do (hit her over the head with the shoe), turned and ran with a "well sorry but I have things to see and people to do" which made me laugh. I pulled the shirt over my head then spent a minute trying to do the button up at the back.

'Here. Let me get that.' Edward's velvety voice came from behind me and when his hands brushed my skin I shivered.

'Thanks.' I mumbled again then went to look in the mirror. It was hopeless, the shirt was totally see-through and you could see the details of the lace quite clearly through it. 'We ditching today?' I asked casually.

'If you want.' He said plainly staring at my chest.

'It would be nice. And if I catch you staring at my chest one more time I will put you through that wall.' He laughed at me but brought his eyes back to my face. Clever boy.

'So will you tell me about what happened in the 200 years while I was away?' He asked in a light joking manner. I stared at him, eyes wide, for a second then turned and bolted out of the house. 'Bella!' He yelled and he was running after me. It was useless though. I was faster than him and I was in my house in less than 10 seconds. I hit a button on the wall and metal shutters came down over all the windows and doors (that led outside). I was plunged into darkness but my vision adjusted quickly and I could see everything perfectly.

'Bella!' He yelled, hammering on my door. I ignored him and walked over to the piano. I sat down and sang the song I wrote about him.

**[This is based on a real song but I could only remember the chorus and the first two lines so I had to make the rest up.]**

_It was a cold and dark December,_

_From the rooftops I remember,_

_There was snow,_

_Cold, white snow._

_And I try not to remember,_

_All the nights we spent together,_

_And I grow cold,_

_So cold._

_So if you loved me,_

_Why'd you let me go?_

_And if you loved me,_

_Why'd you let me go?_

Edward started hammering on the door even harder at this point, yelling my name but I ignored him.

_And we're sitting down together,_

_Saying things I'll never forget,_

_But you grew cold,_

_So cold._

_Why'd you tell me that you loved me?_

_And then just turn around and leave me?_

_On my own,_

_I'm so alone._

_So if you loved me,_

_Why'd you let me go?_

_And if you loved me,_

_Why'd you let me go?_

Edward knew the song was about him. He was screaming my name as loud as he could, telling me he was sorry, asking me to come out so that we could talk.

_And I'm breaking down in pieces,_

_And you're trying not to hear this,_

_And I'm looking to the sky,_

_Asking God why I was born._

_And I'm crying under the streetlights,_

_And I'm lying in the moonlight,_

_And I'm begging for some peace,_

_Just so that I can carry on,_

_Just so I can carry on._

The door crashed down and light flooded in from outside. But I ignored it all playing the piano, working new melodies into the bridge. Edward was standing behind me and I changed from playing the tune into a simple 4 chord tune. I whispered the next words instead of singing them.

'If you loved me, why'd you let me go? And if you loved me, why'd you let me go?' I played a gentle scale in the same key I'd been singing in and listened as the final note echoed around the room, adding to the horrifying silence. We stayed like that for a minute or more until I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up with every intention of running again but Edward grabbed my arm and held me. I could have broken out of his grasp easily but I didn't want to. He pulled me into his chest and hugged me, stroking my hair, clutching me as tightly as he could.

'I'm not leaving you again, Bella. And I'm not going to let you go anywhere either.'

'I don't believe you. You'll just get bored again and run off with someone else to do something else.'

'I wont! Bella, don't believe that! Don't even think that! I will never _ever _leave you!'

'It never made any sense for you to love me. I'm just plain and boring. I know why you wouldn't change me. It had nothing to do with my soul, did it? You just didn't want me around for the rest of forever.'

'Bella! Me not changing you had everything to do with your soul! And you're not plain and boring! You're the most brilliant thing in the world!' I was shaking again, shivering almost, and shaking my head against his chest. 'I love you Bella.' But I couldn't stop the shaking, my body or my head.

'N-N-No y-you d-d-don't.' I managed to say.

'I do. I love you with every little bit of my heart, every bit of my soul. And you're always mine, no matter whose arms you're in.' I couldn't take it. I unprized his arms then threw him through the wall with my telekinesis.

'No Edward. I'm not yours. I was once but you left. I'm not anyone's anymore, not even my own.' And I ran again.

**I could have left it there. I could have made them kiss and said 'Happily ever after' but where's the fun in that? She's gonna run instead. Next chapter coming soon. R&R please!!!**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight or any of the characters but I do however own Stephanie Meyer's soul.**

**I have no authors note for this chapter. I couldn't think of anything to write. Sad isn't it? Anyhoo, enjoy!**

**I wrote this chapter to Evanescence - bring me to life. If you've heard the song you'll understand the 6th**** paragraph - I got that from the chorus - and if you haven't heard the song well, first I'm ashamed and second listen!!!!!!!**

Chapter 4

Bella's point of view:

As I ran things seemed so much simpler. Time and spaced ceased to mean anything. Emotions left my body and I was empty again. Empty was good though this time, I had missed empty. I pulled out my iPod and shoved in the headphones. I put on one of my playlists. It was depressing emo/indie/alternative music. It was songs from bands like Linkin Park, The Googoo Dolls, Paramore & Dead Stadium. I turned the music right up and lost myself in it, blocking out the sounds of the animals running away and, more importantly, Edward and his family chasing me.

I knew exactly where I was headed and I slipped my iPod in a little waterproof case before putting it back in my pocket. I saw my destination ahead. It was a cliff into the sea, 579ft high and an amazing drop. I'd found it on a similar run like this one, except then I wasn't being chased, and just launched myself of the edge. The drop was brilliant. What was better was that there was a tunnel underwater that was a few hundred metres long. At the end was a little cavern, big enough for one person. They wouldn't catch me quick enough to see where I had gone and they wouldn't be able to follow my scent. Alice wouldn't be able to see where I had gone, all she'd see would be me sitting in a cavern somewhere. And there are lots of caverns around here.

I had 10 seconds until I hit the cliff edge so I sped up, angling myself so I would land right at the tunnels entrance. 6 seconds. Goodbye Edward, I thought, love you forever. 3 seconds. I would hide in the cavern for a few weeks and come out when I had to hunt, then I'd move to Europe. 1 second.

I launched myself of the cliff and was about to spin so I would land facing the tunnel when two strong granite arms caught me. Why did I close my eyes!?! Emmett started to laugh and he turned his head.

'And I thought you could fight Emmett. Rule number 1 of fighting, wait until your opponent is completely incapacitated, or more preferably dead, before you look away.' He swung his head back round but he was to late. I did a backwards flip out of his arms, landing lightly on my feet, blew the Cullens - who had gathered around in the milliseconds before Emmett had looked away - a kiss and dove gracefully of the cliff.

The freefall was amazing, the brief seconds of pure freedom, no laws of nature holding you back. I almost laughed. Then I hit the water. I made next to no splash and as soon as I was under I was swimming. I didn't surface, didn't use my arms. Just kicked my legs as fast as I could and I was shooting along at 97mph. It was wonderful. My music was still playing - I has waterproof headphones and my iPod was in a waterproof case - and "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence came on. How fitting.

I kept swimming and before long had what I was looking for in my line of sight. Every time I came here cliff diving and swimming I always picked up a shell. I had 78 at home. I'd lived in Wasilla twice before - it was the first city I'd moved to after I was changed and I'd come back about 100 years after ... I might make this a pattern, coming here every hundred years, that was nice - and I'd found the cliff on my first hunt here. It hadn't changed, eroded a bit and gained a few feet but apart from that it was the same. It was the only place I could come where I felt whole again. Where I could forget him and be me, the me before I'd met him when I was totally independent. I wasn't independent anymore. Every part of me clung to him, out of love or hate. Why couldn't I just get over him?

I picked up the shell and checked to make sure it had nothing living in it. When I was sure it was empty I took a different route that would put me directly east from my house. The cliff was lower there 102 feet. Not as fun to jump off but easier to climb. And hopefully they wouldn't find me there, when I climbed out I would be most vulnerable - weighed down by my wet clothes, trying to shake off the numbing powers of the dive and swim. I reached the cliff in 9 seconds and climbed to the top of it in 4. I stood for a minute, shaking the water out of my clothes, removing the rest of it with my telekinesis and regaining my emotions. Fortunately my emotions had deserted me and I was empty again. I liked it. There had been too much confusion the past few days.

I made it back to my house in record time, 13.5 seconds, and was unsurprised to see the Cullens in there. I ignored them walking right past them and up the stairs into my room. I rummaged through one of my unpacked boxes until I found a smaller one. It was a plain cardboard box but covered in black silk with golden beads sewn on the outside. I shoved it on the dressing table - lid open, all the old shells spilling out of it and the new shell lying next to it - and walked into my wardrobe. I grabbed a blue v-neck dress with a black waist belt and some clean underwear before walking into the bathroom. I turned the shower on then walked back into my bedroom to get some towels. Edward was standing by my dressing table holding my newest shell.

'You have a lot of shells.' He stated not looking at me, staring at the shell.

'79 including that one. One for each time I've been cliff diving off that particular cliff. You should try it. It eases the pain.' I hadn't looked at him yet nor him me so I went to grab a towel. We didn't talk for a minute and he just kept twisting the shell round in his fingers. Suddenly, randomly, he spoke up.

'Something happened Bella. I know it did. You get scared every time someone mentions your past. But I wont let anything happen too you. Ill always protect you.' He didn't realize did he. I wasn't scared for myself.

'You don't realize do you Edward? I'm not scared for myself. I'm scared for you and all the other Cullens.' That confused him.

'Why?'

'Because that's how my power works. I can use your powers. But if I kill you I get them. The Volturi didn't realize that when they sent their best person after me. He had simple instructions. Acquire or kill. I wouldn't join. His power was ... Was killing people with his gaze. It makes vampires unconscious for a few hours, long enough to escape or kill them. It didn't work on me because of my shield. But then he started to fight. I couldn't help it! It was kill or be killed! And now I'm stuck with his goddamn power. And I can't control it. I don't want to get close to you again because I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to kill you.' He ran forward and pulled me into his arms.

'It's okay. You'll always be my Bella. My innocent little Bella.' I didn't get mad this time when he called me his.

'You don't get it do you! I'm not innocent anymore! I've killed hundreds of vampires! I could kill you without even thinking about it! I'm not safe! Not anymore. If you were clever you'd leave me and never return.'

'I can't. I can't leave you. No matter how many walls you throw me through, no matter how much pain you cause me I wont leave you. Not ever. Now how about you come back to my house so we can talk?'

'Ugh. Talking. I don't wanna talk right now.' I saw him about to speak. 'I mean I'm tired. I have no problem with talking, it's just that I want a shower right now.'

'Sure Bella. Shower.' He went and sat on my bed. I grabbed two extra towels and threw them at him.

'What are you sitting down for? The showers in there silly.' I hadn't seen him move so fast in a while. I laughed and went to join him when I saw Alice standing at my doorway. I tilted my head to her questioningly.

'Well, I just wanted to check you aren't going to kill him. And I also wanted to tell you that we don't care. No matter how many people you've killed. No matter how dangerous you are. You're always a part of our family. We're gonna leave now and let you two get ... Ummm ... Reacquainted on your own.' And she ran off with a laugh.

'Thanks Alice!' I called after her before turning and walking into the bathroom. Edward was sitting on the bathtub, totally still, watching me. I laughed at him. 'Silly Edward.' I shook my head in mock sadness. 'You're meant to turn the shower on like this.' I went over and turned it on quickly. I continued my instructions in a lower, sexier voice. 'And then you're meant to-' He grabbed my arm and pulled me to his chest.

'Take your clothes off.' He finished for me, leaning down and ripping my clothes off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Edward, honey? How long have we been lying here?' We were lying on my bed under the thick quilt, still naked. I was curled up in his side with my head and some of my upper body across his chest.

'About an hour.' He said, voice full of emotion. He bent his head and kissed my hair.

'Come one then! Time to get ready for school.' He groaned like a 5 year old and I giggled.

'Can't we just ditch again?' He whined.

'No Edward. Now get dressed, lets go!' I turned and wandered into my huge wardrobe.

'Yes mom.' He mumbled and I threw the nearest shoe I could find at him. He caught it and examined it. 'I really didn't see you as a D&G type of person.'

'Oh crap! Was that one of my D&G ones! It didn't break did it!?!' He laughed and shook his head, tossing the shoe back to me. I caught it and shoved it on the rack next to me. I wandered past the racks, naming them out loud, grabbing whatever clothes I needed from the racks as I went along.

'Jackets, nope. Dresses, nope. Skirts, nope. T-shirts and vests, nope. Ah! Shirts!' I wandered down the row and found a sleeveless, navy blue, cotton, button-up shirt with ruffles along the buttons. I transferred it from it's rack to one overhead then continued my walk. 'Shorts, nope. Joggers, nope. Trousers, nope. Jeans!' I grabbed a pair of black skinnies and put them on the overhead rack as well. Then I wandered over to the shoes. 'Trainers, flats, pumps, high heels, boots.' I found a pair of knee-high, calf-hugging, black suede boots that would fit snugly over my skinny jeans creating the illusion of really long legs and put those on the overhead rack as well.

'Bella?' Edward called from the door.

'Yes?' I called back.

'I was just checking you were actually in here. How do you find anything in here? Its huge!' I laughed.

'Well, everything's in order. Each rack has one type if thing on it. And then those are ordered into larger sections.' I wandered over to where I kept my underwear and found some blue silk underwear with a matching bra. I pulled them on and walked over to Edward's side. I pushed a button on the wall and the over-head rack started to move. It rotated slowly in a long oval and I grabbed my clothes off the rack as they went by and soon had my jeans, shirt and boots in hand. I flicked the switch on the wall again and the rack stopped. Edward's eyes were hanging open.

'Wow. Even Alice's wardrobe isn't this big.' I laughed again.

'200 years off depression and money, I had to find something to keep myself busy.' I told him then pulled my clothes on. With the additional height thanks to my heels I was now only 5 inches shorter than Edward. That wasn't that bad ... Was it? Edward was already totally dressed so after straightening my hair quickly we left for school in my other Ferrari.

'Did I tell you that you looked amazing today?' Edward whispered in my ear. I shivered and shook my head. 'That's a shame. Because you do.' I smiled.

'Maybe. But I don't look as good as you.' And I was right. His black jeans with the grey long sleeved t-shirt looked amazing.

'That's not true.' I nodded. 'It isn't Bella. You look brilliant right now.' I ignored him. I could feel an awkward silence descending between us. Edward hissed frustrated.

'What's wrong?' I asked.

'It's nothing Bella. Don't worry about it.' But it wasn't nothing.

'It isn't nothing Edward. Tell me what's up.' He hissed again.

'You don't want to know.' I nodded my head. I did want to know, very much. 'Bella, really.'

'Edward tell me what's wrong. Please.' He hissed for a third time.

'Fine! You want to know what's wrong Bella!?! Since we met again you've held me away! You wont open up! I want to make you happy but you're keeping me at arms length! I'm not sure what's wrong but I don't feel on the same level as you anymore! I feel like I'm on a different wavelength!' He was shouting. I pressed my foot on the break and pulled the car to a standstill on the side of the road.

'There was no need to shout at me Edward. I just wanted to know what was wrong.' I said in a sad, defeated tone. I swung the door open. 'You can have my Ferrari if you want it. Tell Alice she can have any of my stuff if she wants it. Actually just offer it up to your family. Take what you want.' I hopped out the car and ran again. One thing about me was that the prospect of an enemy didn't scare me at all, all they could do was kill me. Edward, in fact any of my close friends or family could leave me and that in effect was much worse. Or maybe it was just insecurity that had started when Edward left me the first time and had built up over the 200 years. I flicked my iPod on again and set it to play my Linkin Park songs. "Somewhere I belong" started to play. I almost laughed. The song depicted my feelings perfectly. I started to sing along.

**[AN: I don't actually know the words to this song and I had to write them by listening to the song. Sorry if I made any mistakes. And I don't own the song either]**

_(When this began,)_

_I had nothing to say,_

_And I got lost in the nothingness inside of me._

_(I was confused,)_

_And I let it all out to find,_

_That I'm not the only person with these things in mind._

_(Inside of me,)_

_When only they can see the words revealed,_

_It's the only really thing that I got left to feel._

_(Nothing to lose,)_

_Just stuck, hollow and alone,_

_And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own._

_I wanna heal,_

_I wanna feel,_

_What I thought was never real,_

_I wanna let go of the pain I felt so long,_

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone.)_

_I wanna heal,_

_I wanna feel,_

_Like I'm close to something real,_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along,_

_Somewhere I belong._

_And I got nothing to say,_

_I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face,_

_(I was confused.)_

_Looking everywhere only to find,_

_That it's not the way I imagined it all in my mind,_

_(So what am I?)_

_Why do I have this negativity?_

'_Cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me._

_(Nothing to lose,)_

_Nothing to gain, hollow and alone,_

_And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own._

_I wanna heal,_

_I wanna feel,_

_What I thought was never real,_

_I wanna let go of the pain I felt so long,_

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone.)_

_I wanna heal,_

_I wanna feel,_

_Like I'm close to something real,_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along,_

_Somewhere I belong._

_I will never know myself until I do this on my own,_

_And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed._

_I will never make anything till I break away from here,_

_I will break away, I'll find myself today._

_I wanna heal,_

_(I wanna,)_

_I wanna feel,_

_What I thought was never real,_

_I wanna let go of the pain I felt so long,_

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone.)_

_I wanna heal,_

_I wanna feel,_

_Like I'm close to something real,_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along,_

_Somewhere I belong._

_I wanna heal,_

_I wanna feel like I'm,_

_Somewhere I belong._

_I wanna heal,_

_I wanna feel like I'm,_

_Somewhere I belong._

_Somewhere I belong._

And I collapsed to the ground lost to everything.

**Muahaha. Just when you thought it would all be okay. Then you turn around and **_**smack **_**in the face. Next chapter will be Edward's point of view lucky you! Now the normal stuff ... Check out my other stories, R&R please and all that jazz :P**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight or any of the characters *sob* but I can state my claim on Laura! Huzzah! Tehe ;)**

**Again I have no authors note. Strange isn't it. This chapter was written to Paramore, Decode. If you haven't heard it check it out!!!**

Edward's point of view:

'There was no need to shout at me Edward. I just wanted to know what was wrong.' She said in a sad, defeated tone. She swung the door open. I had a feeling I knew what was going to happen next. 'You can have my Ferrari if you want it. Tell Alice she can have any of my stuff if she wants it. Actually just offer it up to your family. Take what you want.' She jumped out the car and ran off again. This time I didn't chase her. I slid across the drivers seat and revved the engine, pulling round and driving home.

I pulled into the drive and noticed that everyone's car was still here. Strange. Then again Alice may just have told them. I stepped out the car and trudged into the house just as it started to rain.

'Edward, what happened? Alice asked as soon as I walked in the room.

'I don't know. What did you see?' Everyone appeared in the lounge, even Rosalie, who we knew couldn't care less for Bella.

'All I can see is Bella alone in a forest, curled up in a ball, sobbing as she's listening to music.'

'Oh.' Ouch. This is all my fault and each time they say something its another stab. I get it! I'm guilty! Give me a break already! No, wait. Don't. Let me suffer. I deserve it.

'So what happened?'

'There was an awkward silence and I started thinking. And basically Bella asked me what was wrong and I kept saying no. she asked me a third time and I lost my temper. "Fine! You want to know what's wrong Bella!?! Since we met again you've held me away! You wont open up! I want to make you happy but you're keeping me at arms length! I'm not sure what's wrong but I don't feel on the same level as you anymore! I feel like I'm on a different wavelength!" I shouted at her. And it scared her. She just turned around and said in a real sad, quiet voice, "I just wanted to know what was wrong Edward. You didn't need to shout at me." Then she got out the car told me we could have her stuff and ran off.' There was a silence, everyone staring at me, mouths agape. Finally Jasper spoke up.

'Edward I really don't want to say I told you so but I did warn you. I did say after you saw her the first time that you had to be careful around her. How emotionally fragile she was. How easily she would scare. She's obviously been through some tough crap in the past that still scares her. I know she said she was scared for us but there's something else. I can feel it. Just let her calm down and then she'll come back.' I sat on the sofa and put my head in my hands. Alice came over and put a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off.

'I knew. I knew how unstable she was and I shouted at her. I've scared her off for good now. She isn't planning on coming back otherwise she wouldn't have said we could keep her stuff.' I hit my head as hard as I could. 'I'm going upstairs.' Esme touched my shoulder as I walked by and I turned around. She took a look at my face and her eyes widened in horror. I could hear it in her thoughts. She was worried I was going back to the way I was after I left the first time. I probably was. I didn't care anymore.

Somewhere in the forest. Bella's point of view:

As the song changed onto Hands held high by Linkin Park I stood up. I knew what I was doing. The one thing I did when I felt scared. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through the contacts, finding who I was looking for and pressing ring.

'Hello?' A golden voice rang from the other end.

'Laura! How are you!?!' I asked as soon as I heard her voice.

'Bella! Oh my god! I can't believe it's you! We haven't talked in ages! Sweetie, how are you? I've missed you so much!' Laura was so excitable.

'I'm not so great but never mind. How quick will it take you to get to our place? I feel like training again.'

'Oh, sweetie. What happened this time?'

'It doesn't matter. I'll tell you when we get there. How long will it take? You aren't to busy are you?'

'Sweetie. I'm never to busy for you. I'll be there in 10 minutes okay?'

'Sure. Thanks Laura.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sitting on a wooden crate in a big, empty warehouse in Anchorage. I was living here - Anchorage I mean, not the crate or the warehouse - when I'd met Laura. She was vegetarian as well but older, she was 22 and changed in 1879. We'd met at school where she was working as a receptionist and we were friends straight away. This was about 10 years after I was changed and it was the first time I'd lived so, well, publicly I guess. She'd brought me here and helped me with my power and taught me to fight. Not that I needed much help, I was better than her straight away, but she was able to offer pointers and tips.

The door creaked open and Laura stepped in. She was gorgeous, prettier than Rosalie even. She was beautifully thin and tall, around 5'8" with long chocolate brown hair cut into layers with a sweeping fringe. Her face was thin with amazing cheekbones, big, bright eyes and full red lips. Her legs were long and thin and her arms were thin but well muscled. She was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen apart from Edward.

'Bella!' She squealed and ran forward, grabbing me in a hug and swinging me around.

'Laura!' She put me down and we laughed for a minute.

'I missed you so much!'

'I missed you too! What've you been up to? How are you?' We had been best friends almost straight away, totally inseparable.

'I'm fine and I've been doing the normal. But you called me here so you must have news. Spill.' I laughed and my troubles didn't seem that bad now.

'Well, ummm, so I moved to Wasilla and started school there and everything was fine. But I ran into the Cullens.' She gasped.

'No.' I nodded.

'Yep. So I ran when I saw Edward the first time and later that night I had a lovely visit from his sister Rosalie. Turns out he'd told them that I told _him _to leave and that I didn't want or love _him._ So when I finally cleared that up with his siblings it turned out his parents hated me 'cause they were so protective of him. Needless to say he destroyed my Ferrari so I destroyed his Volvo. And it was a bigger loss on his part. Then when he told his parents what had happened Esme asked about my past,' I heard Laura's sharp intake of breath.

'That can't be good. What happened?'

'I started hyperventilating and Edward took me up to his room and held me for awhile until I calmed down. Then Alice brought me a change of clothes because mine were covered in oil and when I asked him to turn around and close his eyes he said no.' She chuckled. 'And you know me so of course I got changed in front of him.'

'How much? I mean how much of your clothes did you take off?'

'All of them.'

'No.'

'Yep. On with the story. He asked me about my past so I ran back to my house, locked him out and played one of my songs about when he had left. He broke through so I ran off again and went cliff diving at that cliff at Wasilla, you know the one I mean.' She nodded. 'I got back and Edward was there and we took a shower together, if you know what I mean.'

'Bella! Shocked! You have to tell me all about it!'

'Another time, okay?' Yet again, Laura responded by nodding. 'Then as we were driving to school he started yelling about how I "wasn't letting him in" and that I "was holding him at arms length". Well, when he shouts it scares me, I mean, anyone else can kill me but my closest friends can leave me! It's so much worse! I ran leaving everything, telling him that he could have it, and phoned you. And here we are.'

'Awww, sweetie! It's okay! Everything's gonna be okay!' She hugged me and rubbed my shoulder reassuringly. 'Wait! Which of your powers does Edward know about?'

'Ummm, the death stare, telekinesis, that I can use other vampires powers if they're near and that I absorb them if I kill the vampire in question.'

'Oh so he doesn't know about the biting thing or the elements or the weather or appearances or anything?' I shook my head.

'No.' She sighed in ... relief? 'Can we please get down to some training now!?! I really want to take my mind off things!' Laura laughed.

'Of course sweetie. Come on.'

The Cullen's house in Wasilla. Alice's point of view:

I was drawn into the vision before I could stop it. Bella and a brunette vampire fighting in what looked like a warehouse. I caught sight of the name in the corner. "Anchorage storage systems, warehouse 2-11-48, unused". Then something caught Bella's attention, making her look away, and the brunette vampire made a leap Bella wasn't expecting and they crashed into a wall. I snapped out of my vision suddenly.

'Oh my god.' Everyone looked at me. We were all gathered in the lounge apart from Edward who was out hunting, literal translation: trying not to become clinically depressed again. 'It's nothing. I'm just going out for a drive, okay?' Everyone nodded and turned their attention back to whatever it was before. Jasper came over and took my hand. Such a gentleman.

'Want me to come with you, Al?' Awww, he was so worried for me. I loved him so much.

'No. I'm okay thanks Jazz.' He smiled at me and let go of my hand. I wandered out of the house and ducked into my yellow Porsche. The engine purred into life at the click of my key. I pressed "Anchorage storage systems" into my satnav and got a clear location. It would be a 30 minute drive. I reversed out the car and decided I needed music. I flicked on the CD player and was greeted by the album Fearless, Taylor Swift. It wasn't quite right for the mood though. I flicked through the CD's I had and found something else. A mix CD of Linkin Park songs. I shoved it in and "Somewhere I belong" came on. Depressing but right for the mood right now. I pushed my foot down on the accelerator and the satnav changed to let me know it was only 13 minutes instead of the 27 it had been. That was good. I settled down for the rest of the drive, knowing I couldn't push my little Porsche (even though it wasn't that little) any faster. I kept driving ignoring the time until my satnav beeped at me to tell me I was "100 metres away from my destination". Good. I swung down the little back lane that would take me down to the factory and checked the future to see where the warehouse was. It was second left, first right, third right and second warehouse on the left. I had followed my vision and parked the car in less then 30 seconds.

I threw myself out of the car and ran into the warehouse. Just like my vision the brunette and Bella were fighting.

'Bella!' I called. Bella turned her head to me, distracted, and the brunette made the fatal leap that would be the end of Bella. 'Crap.' I groaned. I had to act quick or the brunette would kill Bella. I couldn't lose my best friend like that!

I was just about to pounce on the brunette when she was flying back into the wall. To my surprise she started to laugh.

'Bella! Remember our agreement! No powers when we're training!' Training? Bella stood up, laughing as well.

'Not my fault Laura! Alice distracted me!' Wait, they were talking about me and I wasn't included in the conversation? Damn that's unfair!

'Alice?' The brunette - was her name Laura? - asked in confusion. Bella gestured to me.

'Alice Cullen.' Laura snarled at my name, rather my surname. 'Relax Laura!' Bella laughed. 'Alice is one of my best friends!'

'Oh, sorry Bella.' Then she turned to me. 'Sorry as well. It's just from Bella's some stories about the Cullen's ... well, you're her friend you'll understand.' I nodded my head at her and wandered over to Bella's side, grabbing the tops of her arms so she looked at me.

'Are you okay? I saw you two fighting and I didn't want you to get hurt.' Bella laughed, sounding happier than I'd heard since ... well, since before we'd left.

'Relax _mom._ We're just messing around. Me and Laura do that all the time. And I can't lose.' She turned to Laura who flew upside down, as if she was being hung up by her ankle. 'See.' I was about to reply when Laura started to roar at her.

'Bella! Remember our agreement! Put me down now!' She laughed and Laura was suddenly falling but she turned and managed to land on her feet. They both burst out laughing.

'Bella, what's going on?' I asked, unsure of a lot of things.

'Oh! I forgot you didn't know! This is Laura. She's my - well, I'd say best friend but that doesn't quite fit - she's my sister. We train together all the time. We met about 10 years after I've changed and we've been damn near inseparable ever since.' Then she turned to Laura. 'This is Alice Cullen. Edward Cullen's sister. She's my best friend and sister as well. Formal introductions over, what's up Alice?'

'Like I said. I had a vision wanted to check you wouldn't get hurt. And I wanted to ask, no, beg you to come back. Please Bella. Edward's going frantic over you. He can't stand it when he doesn't know if you're safe or not. And he's really sorry he shouted. He hates upsetting you but you know what his temper's like. And I miss you too. Everyone does. But I miss you most apart from Edward. At least, I don't go insane when you're gone.' She nodded thinking it over. But then Laura spoke up.

'There _is _another option for you to consider, if you want. If you don't feel like going back to the Cullen's or living on your own come live with me and Mark.' Bella laughed.

'Me and Mark? Living together? Well, that's a match made in hell.' She laughed again and this time Laura joined in.

'We could kick him out for a bit. He was saying how he wanted to go visit his other family in England anyway. And you promised you would tell me about that thing later ...' She trailed off suggestively and Bella hit her shoulder.

'Laura! Shocked! I thought we had an agreement!' Okay, now I was starting to feel like a loser. I mean, their cryptic way of speaking was so confusing! And I was left standing by Bella totally clueless. Laura laughed.

'So, Bella, how about it? Please come back. We have a spare room you can stay in or you can stay at yours. I'm pretty sure you could even share with Edward is you wanted and if you want to stay at yours I might just steal a bed. Please? I miss you so much when you're gone.' Bella looked torn. She was biting her lip swinging her head between me and Laura. After a few seconds she stopped and sighed heavily.

'I've decided...'

Bella's point of view:

'I've decided where I want to stay.' Both of them looked at me hopefully although Laura seemed to be asking me more out of spite to Alice than anything else. 'I'm going to move back home and Alice if you aren't in the bedroom next to mine at least once a week I will be annoyed.' Alice let out a peel of delighted laughter and threw herself into my arms. I caught her and she hugged me tightly. I looked at Laura who looked ... Well, somewhere between annoyed, relieved and happy. Strange. Alice let go eventually and I turned to Laura with puppy dog eyes. She laughed and hit my shoulder.

'I'm happy for you. Now bugger off and go get your man!' I laughed and let Alice pull me to her car.

**I was going to end this chapter just 'I've decided...' but then I realized how much cliffies annoy me so I just added that bit on the end. And again we have our happily ever after setup and again I'm not sure whether they should kiss and makeup or something else should happen. I'm leaning towards something else and I have an idea but it needs some work ;) Update's coming soooooon! Tehe!**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer : I am to sad to write an authors note so instead I'm going to have someone help me with my disclaimer._

_Emmett: ME!!! Muahaha!_

_Disclaimer: Emmett we discussed this. Say your line then get the hell out._

_Emmett: Never!!!!!!_

_Disclaimer: Bu-bu-but you pwomised. *Sad puppy dog eyes*_

_Emmett: Awww. Don't pull that on me! You know I can't resist._

_Disclaimer: Pwease say the line? *Still sad puppy dog eyes*_

_Emmett: *huffs dramatically* Fine. She owns nothing! And she doesn't own me! Muahaha! I'm free! *starts running around like a maniac*_

_Disclaimer: This just isn't going to work *walks out of room*_

_Btw please don't take offence to any emo references I make in this story. I know not all emos are depressed etc. I am an emo myself! Okay? All clear? Good._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Bella's point of view:**_

_**I got out the car and Alice made a "sssh"ing motion to me. I stayed silent and she darted off only to re-appear a second later with a box covered in shiny wrapping paper. She started mouthing to me.**_

'_**I want you to get in this box and stay silent and still for a while. I'm going to tell Edward I bought him a present and then as soon as he says "what?" jump out the box and throw yourself at him, okay?' I nodded and followed her into the lounge. She motioned for me to get in the box and I did. She shoved the lid on it and I was plunged into darkness before my eyesight adjusted.**_

'_**Everyone come downstairs please!' Alice called even though they would have heard if she'd whispered. Five footsteps came downstairs ... wait only five? 'Where's Edward?'**_

'_**In his room staring at a picture of Bella. He went all emo-depressed on us about ten minutes ago.' Jasper told her quietly.**_

'_**What's in the silver box Alice?' Emmett whined.**_

'_**It's a present for Edward. Will someone please go fetch him? If I do then Emmett will peak. And don't deny it Emmett! I can see the future!' Emmett made a few grumbling noises before I heard someone - Carlisle I think - go upstairs to fetch Edward. A second later the steps returned with another pair of steps making a dragging noise behind them.**_

'_**Edward stand up straight!' Alice said.**_

'_**Alice. I'm really not in the mood right now.' He sounded so sad! I just wanted to jump out and give him a hug! ... Oh wait, that was the plan wasn't it? Oh ... right.**_

'_**You will be. I got you a present!'**_

'_**Great. Thanks Alice. Can I go now?' Awww, bless him.**_

'_**Soon. Guess what I got you?'**_

'_**I don't know Alice. What?' That was my cue. I jumped out the box and landed right in front of Edward.**_

'_**Me!' I shouted and everyone except Edward laughed. Edward just smiled and wrapped his arms round my waist, pulling me close.**_

'_**I missed you.' He said rubbing his nose against my hair, memorizing my scent.**_

'_**I missed you too. A hell of a lot.' I sighed and inhaled his wonderful scent.**_

'_**I'm sorry I shouted at you. I love you.' I sighed in contentment. Edward said he loved me!**_

''_**S okay and I'm sorry I ran. And I guess I love you too ... a teeny tiny bit.' His family burst out laughing again (why?) but he just smiled and bent his head to mine. I raised my head up and he kissed me with an intense passion. Emmett did a little wolf-whistle from behind us and a couple of people applauded. I ignored them and so did Edward who just picked me up and carried me real fast into his room.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

'_**Bella, I brought you a change of clothes!' Alice called through the door. I grabbed Edwards long, white, button-up shirt that had been lying on the floor and buttoned it up quickly. It looked like a dress on me. I pulled open the door a crack to see Alice standing outside with a D&G bag full of clothes.**_

'_**Thanks Alice.' I muttered and closed the door, turning back to Edward.**_

'_**You know that shirt really suits you. But you know what would look better?' He said alluringly. I wasn't to sure where this was going so I played along.**_

'_**No, what?' My tone was suspicious. He came and stood in front of me.**_

'_**If you wore it like this.' He replied whist undoing all the buttons. I giggled and allowed him to pull me back onto the bed.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

'_**Bella?' I was lying across Edward's chest again.**_

'_**Mm?' I had my eyes closed and felt strangely sleepy.**_

'_**Will you go to sleep for me? Like you did when you were human.' How was he so awake? I was so tired and I was a vampire.**_

'_**I don't know if I can.' I muttered into his chest.**_

'_**Please? For me?' I gathered he wanted to hear me talk in my sleep.**_

'_**M'kay. Love you.' I sighed then snuggled closer to him.**_

'_**Love you too.' I heard but my consciousness was drifting. No, I was still fully conscious but I was just incredibly relaxed. I was conscious enough to scheme at least. 'Bella?' I didn't respond but snuggled closer to him. 'Well, crap. She actually fell asleep.' Was Edward talking to himself? Maybe I could sleep talk now.**_

'_**No, Edward. I don't want you. Where's Mark?' I muttered sleepily. Edward shifted uncomfortably. Why did I choose the name Mark? I hated Mark with a passion. 'Mark. I missed you.' I felt Edward freeze. 'Love you too.' Edward growled. Which may have turned me on. A little. Edward smelt it and growled again, thinking it was in response to my "dream", tightening his grip around me.**_

'_**Crap.' He shook me gently. 'Bella, love? It's time to wake up.' I rolled over.**_

'_**I don't want to.' I moaned sleepily. Wow I was good at acting. He shook me harder.**_

'_**Bella.' I stretched and opened my eyes.**_

'_**Uhuh?' I asked looking into his eyes and trying not to burst out laughing.**_

'_**Who's Mark?' That nearly did it. I nearly burst out laughing.**_

'_**My best friend Laura's mate.' His eyes narrowed in confusion.**_

'_**Oh. Why did you say you missed him and you loved him?' Pain came into his eyes at this statement.**_

'_**I didn't did I?' I wasn't sure when to tell him I was dreaming.**_

'_**Yes. When you were asleep.' Maybe I would say something now.**_

'_**Edward, honey. I didn't go to sleep. I was screwing with you. And I totally hate Mark.' Comprehension dawned on his face.**_

'_**Oh. So what made you so aroused?' Damn it. Why couldn't he work that out himself. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself close so we were lying facing each other, bodies pressed together.**_

'_**Well, you only have to growl.' He looked slightly surprised.**_

'_**All I have to do is growl.' It wasn't a question it was a statement. I nodded. 'Like this?' And he started to growl but louder and more violently. It took all my strength not to jump him right then. And I was very turned on. He grinned triumphantly and rolled over so he was on top of me. Well it was a Saturday and we didn't have school. We didn't need to get dressed or go hunting anytime soon.**_

'_**Don't get cocky, lover boy. You won't win that easily.' He snickered. Then Alice started banging on the door so hard it vibrated.**_

'_**I know you guys are busy but this is really important! Get dressed and downstairs as quick as possible please!' The urgency in her voice couldn't be mistaken and we had thrown on clothes and were downstairs in a matter of seconds.**_

'_**What Alice? What is it?' I asked, worried at her urgency.**_

'_**Bella. It's time to tell us some of your past. The Volturi. What do they have on you?' Oh crap.**_

'_**They want me. I'm really quite powerful. Every time I kill a vampire I get their power and their strength and speed added onto mine. The Volturi kept sending people after me. I killed all of them. I have a lot of powers; telekinesis, my umm ... "death stare", I can control the weather and the elements, change my appearance or someone else's if I touch them, change someone back to human by biting them, create force fields, block vampire's powers, create immense pain with a glance - that was Jane's power -, cut off all your senses - Alec's -, find anyone anywhere - Demetri's - and others. And then I have my immense strength and speed. I didn't show you all of it. Never unlocked it in front of you. The Volturi send more and more people every time. They like to challenge me. Alice, how many are there this time?' Her eyes glazed over for a second then they refocused.**_

'_**Thirty. And that's including Aro, Marcus and Caius are coming. Can you kill that many?' I nodded.**_

'_**Probably. But if we can get sixteen more then we can pull it off easy. I can take all of them but if we can make it so I take ten or less it will be better. If any of you don't want to sit out then that's okay. I wont mind. I don't expect you to fight for me.' Esme came and put a hand on my shoulder.**_

'_**You're our family now. We'll fight by your side.' I looked at her gratefully.**_

'_**Bella, where are we going to get sixteen more in-' Alice's eyes glazed and then refocused, again. 'One week?' I chuckled.**_

'_**Well Laura and Mark will fight with us even though Mark hates me. And Mark's family of hell bent, English, killing-machine vampires just so happens to come to a grand total of fourteen. And they all adore me so they'll definitely fight. All it will take is two or three phone calls.' Everyone looked nervous but I was grinning. It had been seventy six years since my last fight. It would be fun. I flicked through my contacts down to Laura and pressed ring.**_

'_**Bella! What's wrong sweetie?'**_

'_**Ah the usual. Got back together with Edward. Made him think I was asleep. Got a pack of Volturi hunting me down.'**_

'_**Volturi? How many?'**_

'_**Thirty.'**_

'_**Crap. So ... you want help?'**_

'_**Yes please.'**_

'_**Are you intending on asking Mark's family?'**_

'_**I was going to why?'**_

'_**They came round to visit for the next two weeks and they've all been saying how boring life is.'**_

'_**Brilliant. Can I talk to Tyler please? Just check it through with him.' Tyler was the leader of their coven.**_

'_**Sure sweetie. I'll just put him on.' I heard the phone being thrown across the room.**_

'_**Bells.' Tyler's strong English accent came through.**_

'_**Hey Ty. I heard life was getting boring.'**_

'_**Hell yeah. We haven't had a fight in ... thirty four years.'**_

'_**Lucky you. I haven't had one in seventy six.'**_

'_**Ouch. So what can I do for you?'**_

'_**Thirty Volturi. One week. You game?'**_

'_**Let me consult.' I smiled and heard him shout "who's ready for a fight" to his family. The answering roar made me grin wider.**_

'_**I'll take that as a yes then.' Someone grabbed the phone from Tyler and I knew it was Lona 'cause he didn't shout at them.**_

'_**Hell yeah that's a yes! Woo!' I heard more roars and cheers and was laughing when I hung up. I put my phone in my pocket and looked up at the Cullen's who were all staring at me.**_

'_**What!?!' I cried indignantly.**_

'_**They sound like they're relishing the sound a fight.' I chuckled to myself.**_

'_**Yeah. They're all insane but they're great guys really.' I chuckled a little more, remembering the times we had met.**_

'_**But even you're smiling. Laughing. Aren't you nervous at all?'**_

'_**Nope. When you've survived one versus twenty three then twenty four versus thirty kinda loses the thrill.' They all looked at me as if I was insane. 'I wont be offended if one of you wants to sit out. Esme, Carlisle, I know you don't like hurting another being and it's fine if you sit out. The English and me will have fun anyway.'**_

'_**Fun. Bella, you were scared when I shouted at you, yet someone mentions fighting and you're all hyped up and ready to go.' Edward looked angry and I could feel the insecurity and fear rising again.**_

'_**It's different though Edward. All an enemy can do is kill me. However you can leave me. Jasper'll tell you how "emotionally fragile" I am. It would affect me a lot more if you left me than if you killed me.' Then I pulled out my phone to sort out a few more details with Laura ,who was slightly saner, and wandered a little way away, leaving a very shocked group of seven vampires watching me.**_

_**So I found my twist. I wanted them back together and I wanted a new twist. So now I have both. I always get my own way ;) jokes. Muahaha I can't wait to write the fight scene but it's now 3am and I have school tomorrow ... Or should I say today? Anyhoo I'm tired. I have to get up in 4 hours na-night!**_

_**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I'm bored ...**

**Rosalie: Me too ...**

**Disclaimer: *gasps* OMFG! I know what we could do!**

**Rosalie: OMFG what!?!**

**Disclaimer: We could say the line.**

**Rosalie: OMFG no way! That's an awesome plan!**

**Disclaimer: I know.**

**Rosalie: She owns-**

**Disclaimer: Nothing! *laughs hysterically then suddenly stops* Rosalie? Will you straighten my hair for me? Pleeeeeeeease.**

**Rosalie: Yay! I was wondering when you would ask! Come on! I'll go get my ghd's ...**

**--------------------------------------**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Bella's point of view:

All of the Cullens seemed slightly put out. The Volturi were coming tomorrow and the English had dragged them - and me - into their pre-fight ritual. It involved sitting in a circle while Tyler named random gods and said some kind of chant. The gods weren't even from the same culture! And I'm pretty sure some of them were from the English's own personal imagination box.

'Everyone rise.' We all stood. 'With one last hope.' He paused and we repeated. 'We hope for life.' Again we repeated. 'For safety and protection against our strife. For forgiveness and peace against our wrongs. And love and happiness even when all is gone.' We repeated the final section and then the English said something about hunting.

'Bella, honey. We're going to go hunting now. That's okay isn't it?' I looked to Carlisle who nodded.

'Sure it is Rachel! If you have to hunt, you have to hunt. And try not to get to messy because Esme doesn't like it. And I _will_ ban you from the house. Remember last time?' Rachel laughed and ran off with the rest of the English who were all fighting, laughing and falling into things.

'I see what you mean Alice.' Edward muttered mysteriously.

'What was that hun?' Edward came over and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing the top of my head.

'Nothing.' I raised my eyebrows at him. He relented with a sigh. 'Well, I was just agreeing with Alice that the way they hunt and fight is very ... Animalistic.' There were a few chuckles from behind me and I whacked Edward's shoulder playfully.

'That's not animalistic! Oh, wait. You haven't seen what it's like when me, Nala and Serena hunt together.' I laughed. Nala was just sixteen with African origins, she had long silky black hair and a dark skin tone. She was absolutely gorgeous. And Serena ... Well, the easy way to describe Serena would be plastic. And she knew it! She was seventeen, had long, wavy, wheat-coloured blonde hair, was tall and had the most amazing figure ever. **[AN: I imagined this girl with Serena off gossip girl's face. If you know who I mean.] **We were all best friends but because of our love for fighting we went almost insane around each other. It was quite funny actually.

'Honey, we hear you.' I turned and my two favourite girls were there.

'Serena! Nala! I thought you went hunting!' I jumped on them and gave them hugs which they fiercely returned. I was happy they were here but worried in case their thirst weakened them.

'We hunted yesterday.' Nala said in her strong African accent.

'Oh. Well let me introduce you to the Cullens properly instead of a quick pointing thing.' Yesterday when I'd introduced everyone I had just said their names and pointed out the leaders. I grabbed their hands and towed them forward. 'This is Carlisle, he's the leader I guess. But he's very against hurting anything apart from animals. A compassionate vampire.' Nala and Serena giggled. 'I know. No offence Carlisle.' He nodded to let me know it was okay. 'This is Esme, she's one of the loveliest people you'll ever meet and she's ... well, she's a mother to me I guess. She's Carlisle's wife.' Esme beamed at my girls and they smiled back. 'Then Alice. Shopping crazy, future seeing and annoying as hell. My best friend and sister.' Alice laughed at my quick analogy of her. 'Jasper. Sensitive as anything - and I mean it, he senses your emotions and when he starts to screw with them it gets annoying as hell - and Alice's husband.' Jasper smiled at them and Serena swooned.

'Damn! Why are all the cute ones taken.' I laughed at her.

'You got your cute one. Matt.' I thought about Matt and compared him with Jasper. 'Though I can see where you're coming from. Jasper versus Matt ... Well, there's not much competition is there?' Serena and Nala giggled while Jasper looked confused. 'It's a compliment Jasper. Don't worry.' He smiled at me quickly. 'Then Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie is painfully beautiful, speaks her mind and ... loyal.' She grinned at me briefly. 'And Emmett is muscle-man in disguise who can't keep his hands off Rosalie. And he can't beat a girl at an arm wrestle either.' They laughed briefly. 'Oh Emmett. You owe me an arm wrestle. 'Kay?' He growled at me and I smiled at him.

'Don't do what you did to Ty!' Serena said letting Nala continue her sentence as usual.

'His hand was crippled for weeks!'

'And Lona said that ... well you know what Lona said.' I laughed. Lona had complained about several things she was deprived of because of his crippled hand. If you get what I mean ...

'And our last Cullen would be Edward.' He was pouting at me. 'Why are you pouting Edward?'

'Tell you later okay?' He said and I was intrigued.

'Or you could think it. I can read minds 'cause your near me.' He smiled and nodded and I opened my mind to his thoughts. He was undressing me in his head. I whacked his arm again. 'Edward! Totally inappropriate!' He laughed and I shut his mind out again. 'Edward can read minds, is shockingly hot and my ... Ummm ... What are you?' I asked him. He chuckled.

'Boyfriend? Unless that's moving to fast. Hmmm. Well this is confusing.' It was my turn to laugh.

'Honey, I think we gave up on the whole moving to fast thing awhile ago. Edward's my boyfriend.' It was Nala's turn to be disappointed.

'Lucky thing.'

'And again! You're _married_! And hands off, he's mine.' Everyone laughed at my last statement and we all dissolved into normal conversation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The English had returned from their hunt and, as usual, were covered in mud with clothes ripped to shreds. I had made them all sit outside until they cleaned up a bit and Esme had thanked me dearly. The Cullens, Serena, Nala and I were all sitting on the sofas inside.

'I'm bored.' Nala whined.

'Me too.' Serena said as well. I had an answer for that.

'Fight?' I asked even though I knew their answer. They jumped up and ran outside shrieking and wooping and the English soon joined them. I ran outside after them.

'Just us three like normal?' They nodded. 'Dignity or not?' Strange question but it made sense to the three of us. Dignity was were we retained our sanity and fought like normal vampires. No dignity was when we went crazy. We snarled a lot more and did anything. You could think of it as free-styling against a choreographed routine.

'Not.' Serena said, already pulling her long hair back into a ponytail.

'Not.' Agreed Nala. We had more fun fighting like this but sometimes we needed to keep our appearances or our dignity.

'No powers agreed? The winner is whoever retains all their limbs.' This never quite worked as we all lost limbs pretty quickly but just reattached them later. I had lost my left arm ninety three times, my right arm ninety seven, my left leg thirty four, my right leg twenty nine and my head once. And that was less than the other two.

'Agreed.' They mumbled in unison. The Cullens appeared outside and melted into the circle the English had created.

'Bella what's going on?' Alice asked and I could feel the rest of them prickling to ask as well.

'And what's all the talk about losing limbs? It sounds dangerous love.' I laughed. Edward was such an overprotective fool at times.

'You'll see. Just don't step into the circle if you value your life.' The three of us laughed wickedly and crouched.

At the exact same time we all launched ourselves into the air, snarling like animals, baring our teeth. I knew their tactics. Take Bella out first. So I jumped high and grabbed a surprised Nala's arm, swinging her round into Serena, pulling it off in the process. I threw it to the side where one of the English, who were now jeering and calling out wildly, caught it. Nala and Serena fell in a heap near the ring of our families. Although Nala had lost because of her arm she wouldn't sit out. We would continue to fight until someone lost three limbs or called a stop.

They both regrouped and started to circle me. They would work as a team until I was totally out and then they would call a truce. They never fought each other.

When they were both exactly at my side they both jumped forward, meaning to catch me from both sides. Serena jumped higher than Nala so if I jumped up to escape their manoeuvre she would catch me. I launched myself forward and did a forward roll out of the way, wincing when I heard some of their bones crack as they hit into each other. Everyone except the Cullens were cheering now. Most of them cheering for me. Everyone except Matt and Oliver who were worried for their mates. But they shouldn't be. Fire was strictly banned as was tearing off small pieces. It was an entire limb or not. It got confusing otherwise.

I could see and hear their bones cracking back into position as they regrouped. They advanced, cornering me against the ring. They had done this several times before as well. I knew from experience that over and under didn't work. Nor did waiting for them. I charged straight forward and bulled into Serena, knocking her head over heals. She fell back against the sea of legs but not before I had ripped one of hers off. That was also thrown into the crowd. Two limbs down, three or two to go. Depending on how it played out.

Most people would survey this and say I had the upper hand. And technically I did. Keyword to that sentence being technically. But if I thought like that I would get cocky and over-confident. Lose my focus and my subconscious survival instinct. My most effective tactic was to believe I was going to die. Resign myself to death. Then it wouldn't matter if I did die because I would be prepared for it. And it made my survival instinct stronger.

I was advancing instead now, backing them up into a corner. I changed tactic again and hesitated on purpose. Nala thought it was genuine hesitation and took advantage. She threw herself at me an landed on my back, teeth at my throat. I grabbed her other arm and flung her forward with such force that her other arm snapped off as well. I threw that into the crowd and this time one of the Cullens caught it. From my peripherals I could see it was a totally shocked Rosalie standing next to an awestruck Emmett. I forgot they'd never seen me at full speed or strength. A now armless Nala flew into Serena and knocked them both backwards. Then Nala ran full pelt at me. I stood still and waited until she was just in front of me before I ducked down and took out her leg. She fell to the ground snarling and just as I was about to pull it off Serena jumped at me. She landed behind me and spun, clawing at my back, ripping my shirt. Lucky it was only a tank.

I was pretty much screwed. Finish the fight by ripping Nala's leg off and risk losing my head or deal with Serena and risk losing my head. Those were crap options. So I chose my option three which I had never used before. I waited until Serena had grabbed on to me properly and flipped myself over, landing so she was on her back and I was lying on top of her with my back to her front. I heard the crack of her ribs as I forced myself into them and I knew by the wheezing one had punctured her lung. She'd be fine, the rib would right itself and her lung would seal and re-inflate itself but for the next minute she wasn't gonna be up for much. I also heard the crack as Nala's leg was ripped out it socket and twisted. I stood up and ripped, needing only a little strength as I didn't have to break through bone and that was it. I held the limb up and the English swarmed forward to tend to the other two and congratulate me on winning. Over the victory cries and laughter I saw the other two get up, limbs reattached but wincing from their injuries. I ran over to them and made sure they were okay.

'You're okay right?' I asked, the concern creeping into my voice. The both laughed.

'Hell yeah! That was awesome! Best fight ever!' Serena cried.

'Yeah, you got new moves! You have to teach us sometime!' Nala shouted over the English's insane cries. We all started to laugh then looked at our outfits and sighed.

'Ruined.' We whispered in unison which brought on another round of hysterical laughter. The English ran off into the forest, making war cries for the fun of it and I realized it was me, my girls and the Cullens left in the front yard. And the stares from the Cullens. Well, I don't think they saw me as Bella anymore.

'What's with the creepy stares?' I asked and they all seemed to unfreeze. But they kept the creepy stare.

'You were right. You're not my innocent little Bella anymore. You're still my Bella but you've changed.' He was looking at me sadly and with a twinge of ... wait was that ... disappointment? That I'd changed?

'Changed in what way?' As if I didn't know. It would be my love of fighting he ranted on about.

'Well, the fighting for one but that's not it. Your emotions, the scared, timid side but the immense confidence with your powers as well. Even the way you dress! The music you listen to! It's changed!' What was he saying, the way I dress, my music choice?

'The way I dress and the music I listen to! So because I dress emo/indie and listen to emo/indie stuff is a problem!?! I'm not even emo but if I was why would that matter!?! Are you trying to say something!?! That I'm a freak or whatever! Are you trying to change me back!?! Because this is me Edward! You can have all of me or none of me! You can't have bits of me! I'm not a frickin' pick'n'mix!' I don't know why I was so angry all of a sudden but I was. I could see the Cullens eyeing me, waiting for me to run again. But I wasn't going to run, not anymore.

'I'm not trying to change you Bella. And I _do_ want all of you. Not just little bits. I want you to stay with me forever. Don't run again. Please. I wont stand it this time.' I was so aware of his family behind us, criticising everything.

'Do we have to do this in front of your family?' I turned to face the Cullens. 'It's nothing to do with you guys, I just don't want an audience.' Then I turned to my girls, silent and impassive at my side. 'Same with you.' Then I faced Edward again.

'Why not do it with an audience? There's nothing to say to you that I can't do in front of them.' I stared at him open-mouthed and shocked.

'Excuse me?'

'You heard me.' His voice was as cold and hard as a stone. Everyone else was staring at him with the same expression.

'What are you trying to say to me?' Didn't he just say he wanted all of me? That he wouldn't stand it if I ran again?

'I'm not sure. I'm confused as hell at the minute.' I nodded and looked to Alice.

'Where are they going to arrive Alice? We'll head there now and prepare. We may see you later. I may go back to England with these.' Alice pouted.

'I'll show you and I'll stay to fight. I'm with you Bella.'

'Me too. You're family now. I'll stand by you.' Rosalie piped up. That surprised me, I wasn't expecting that. Jasper and Emmett declared themselves as well, for their wives, the fight and me. Carlisle and Esme excused themselves saying how they didn't want to destroy human life unnecessarily. Edward just stayed silent and impassive. Ouch.

'Okay. Thanks. We should probably head off now though.' I turned to my girls who were still there behind me. 'Are you going to be doing your ... ummm ... warm up?' They giggled.

'Hell yeah! Woo!' Nala cried but when our eyes met I could see pity in them. Great. Just what I wanted. Pity.

'Yeah. If they're doing their warm up we need to go now. How long till they get here Alice?'

'About an hour. Will that be enough time for your warm up thing?' Serena and Nala nodded. 'Great. If you'll get everyone else I'll take you to the clearing.' They nodded and smiled.

'You know Alice, we should have gone to get the others because their way of fetching them isn't exactly sa-' A load of vicious war cries started to emerge from Nala and Serena. The English heard them and were soon at their side producing similar war cries. 'I did say before they arrived they were all totally insane didn't I?' The shouts outside became more wild and I grinned briefly. 'We're ready to go whenever you are.' I told Alice and ran out to join the screaming, dancing pack

**Okay I get it not much happened in this chapter. But Bedward got into another fight over Bella loving to fight and Bella did rip a load of vampires limbs off ... so am I forgiven? Please say so. And I'm thinking about writing a quick story/one-shot of Bella's life in the 200 years before. What do you think? Advice and ideas please. So, usual things, R&R read my other stories please.**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: *sigh* You know you're really depressing right now.

Edward: *sigh* I know. Me and Bella got into a fight again.

Disclaimer: Well, duh. I kinda wrote it.

Edward: Curses. I hate you. Make it better please?

Disclaimer: Hey, if I wrote it can I control you? *starts doing weird puppet hand motion things*

Edward: Hey! *is moving as instructed* If I say the line will you stop?

Disclaimer: Sure.

*Emmett runs in*

Emmett: She owns nothing! Ha! Now she'll never let you go!

Edward: Damn! I hate you Emmett!

Emmett: Love you too Eddie. *runs back out*

Edward: Can I go anyway?

Disclaimer: No. You have no leverage now. Muahaha you're mine to torture forever!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8**

**Bella's point of view:**

**Alice motioned to the clearing just ahead.**

'**There it is in all it's glory.' The English were about to run forward when I stopped them.**

'**Wait. Alice how much time do we have?' She searched her vision then took a peek at her watch.**

'**An hour and forty seven minutes. Wow. I thought we had less time. Oh well.'**

'**Okay so here's the plan. When the Volturi arrive I want you all hidden, let them get cocky. Then you can burst out all of a sudd-' Something swept me up and ran a few metres, me shrieking my head off.**

'**Bella, shut up! It's just me!' It was Edward. He had come.**

'**Oh. I thought you were going to skip the fight.' He shook his head and I smiled. 'Thanks.' He smiled back then set me on my feet.**

'**So, what's the plan?' He asked innocently.**

'**Simple. You hide here and let them think it's just me. Then when they all attack you can jump out and surprise them. Alice, how long now?' Alice laughed at my impatience.**

'**An hour and forty two minutes. You really are impatient aren't you?' I nodded and turned to Tyler.**

'**You need an hour for your warm up thingy don't you?' Tyler nodded. 'Lets do it now then.' He nodded and walked into the middle of the circle. The rest of us followed, leaving the Cullens (except for Emmett who followed looking super hyper) standing just in the trees looking confused. 'Ty, you'll have to explain this to them.' Tyler nodded and beckoned the Cullens forward. They responded and joined the loose circle.**

'**First we need stand in a slightly better circle.' The English and I chuckled but we responded, tightening the circle, changing the shape. 'Okay, now just face east, then south, then west, then finally north in time with my words. Just follow Bella, she knows what to do better than anyone else here.' I smiled, it was true, I did know better but I didn't like to do the warm ups. It made me feel weird. He would get me to dance though. I did that better than them as well. Then he started reciting the powerful words and we all turned east.**

'**Winds from the east, help us today. May your power give us power and weaken our enemies. May you urge us forward and guide us in our quest. We ask that you join us today to help us with our fight.' We repeated his final sentence and I made the wind blow into our faces from the east. Then we turned to the south.**

'**Water from the south. Your presence calms us and helps us think straight when others would feel the pressure. Keep us focused and calm, help us conquer our enemies. We ask that you join us today to help us with our fight.' Again, we repeated his words and I made it rain lightly from the south. We turned west.**

'**Earth from the west. Your strength and constancy have been enough to give us hope and trust. Guide us to the right people to trust and give us reason to hope. We ask that you join us today to help us with our fight.' His final sentence rang through our lips and I made the earth tremor from under our feet. We turned, for the final time, to the north.**

'**Fire from the north. Your heat brings us warmth and you strengthen our attacks. You fuel our bodies with desire and lust and give us something to fight for. We ask that you join us today to help us with our fight.' Our last sentence was a slight echo of Tyler's as I had made a thick ring of fire surround the circle. Tyler nodded to me appreciatively and I extinguished the fire. We all turned back to the centre of the circle. Tyler started to walk around the edge in front of us until he reached me. Yep, he was gonna make me dance. He held out his hand and I grabbed it, executed a neat spin, then started to dance around the circle. I could see the Cullen's eyes widening, they still saw me as the clumsy human Bella who couldn't dance for shizzle. Well watch me dance now! I spent a good while dancing around until Alice caught my attention. I did my final spin and landed back in my place. As soon as I stopped the circle broke and the English melted into the trees to hide.**

'**Ten minutes Bella. We're gonna hide now. Good luck.' The Cullens dissolved into the trees as well. I ran into the clearing and spent the next ten minutes mentally preparing myself. Then the dark shapes came.**

**They came through the trees like ghosts, gliding slowly until they had cleared the trees. I could see their faces and it surprised me when Aro cracked a smile.**

'**Bella, dearest! How have you been?' He called to me and I scowled at him.**

'**Well, since your last challenge I've acquired a few more powers. And I must admit that their donors' deaths greatly warmed me.' His face twisted with confusion slightly.**

'**Oh? And who were they my dear one? What powers did you gain?' I laughed without humour.**

'**They were my old friends the Cullens. And I must say that I've found Edward and Alice's powers very entertaining. I saw you coming today and I've been waiting for you. Either way, what powers have you got for me today? I'm greatly interested and I would love to try them out.' Aro's face was full of joy.**

'**The Cullens are gone! And you killed your old mate! Well that's very sweet. And I don't have any powers left. Only Renata's, mine and Marcus's. You've already had all my others. The twenty seven I have with me are the last of the guard besides my brothers and I.'**

'**Really! So this is what? The final stand or whatever?' I laughed at them and Aro scowled.**

'**Yes this is the final stand. And we know that you won't survive this. You beat the twenty three but you lost an arm am I correct?'**

'**Correct. But I have more powers now. Imagine if I'm reading everyone's mind I'll know what you're going to do before you do it. You don't stand a chance Aro.' Aro hissed and the guard spread out, ready to advance.**

'**Goodbye, dearest Bella.' Then he signalled forward and the vampires leapt for me. They didn't know about my force field though so I threw one in front of me. When they all bounced back I laughed.**

'**Told you I had some new powers Aro! But did you really think I'd tell you which ones!?!' I laughed again and threw a force field around the Cullens and the English, holding them in place. I wanted to finish this on my own. I focused my telekinesis on a group of vampires and seven of them exploded into pieces. I set them all alight and looked to Aro, Caius and Marcus. 'I think I have a light upper hand, don't you? We've been fighting for a minute and you've already lost seven of yours! I'd say you can surrender now but I'm not very merciful. And don't bother running. There's a force field around this field so you can't get out.' They all looked shocked and I smiled maliciously. I could feel the power running through me and new I had to finish this quickly or I would become weak as a human. I took out two more groups of seven then a group of six setting them all alight before I faced the three leaders who were standing, open-mouthed, in amidst columns of smoke. This was too easy.**

'**Tell you what, Aro. I'll take my force field down and let you fight me hand to hand. That makes things slightly fairer now don't you think?' Aro didn't respond but I let my force field and the one containing the Cullens and the English down. 'Then again. I think that it's unfair that I kill you. I have twenty one old friends waiting out there who are salivating to join the fight. Maybe I should give them some fun as well.' Then the air was filled with the English's war cries as they surrounded Marcus and Caius. Two new fires were set and Aro was alone on the middle of the field, staring in horror at me. I called the Cullens forward and they took their place by my side.**

'**I thought you were dead.' Aro whispered and I walked closer to him so I was just a metre away.**

'**Whoopsies. I lied.' I said in a plaintive voice then crouched. 'I can't kill you quickly Aro. After all these years of trying to kill me I think we should make things a bit more difficult, don't you? Fight me properly, like a real vampire.'**

**Aro launched himself at me, teeth going straight for my throat. I waited till the last second and did a cartwheel, kick his face and snapping his neck before landing neatly to the side. He hissed and snapped his head back round. I smiled tauntingly at him. He threw himself at me again and I dodged to the right grabbing his left arm, swinging him round, snapping his arm off and throwing him off.**

**The English and Cullens had formed another ring around us so I held the limb up as a prize before throwing it to Tyler. Aro got up and snarled. I snarled back and he jumped forward, landing just in front of me. He pulled his fist back and went to punch me so I ducked and swung my leg round, ripping his lower legs off and causing him to fall on the floor. I tossed the two leg half's to the English and John and Kayla caught them, raising them above their heads and screeching before kissing each other quickly. Aro was now kneeling up on his leg stumps and I looked at him.**

'**Look what happened to our amazing Volturi leader! Not even able to stand up! I almost feel sorry for you. You die alone in a circle of jeering vampires, none of whom are supporting you.' I lent down and with a final twist, beheaded Aro, last of the Volturi. I focused on a patch of ground next to me and a fire started. I quickly dismembered the rest of Aro and threw him on the fire, reclaiming the arm and leg halves I had thrown to the English.**

**The English started to run around screaming at their success and the Cullens came over to me.**

'**Bella! What happened! We couldn't move!' I smiled sheepishly at Emmett who looked gutted he had missed the fight.**

'**Force field. The Volturi didn't know about it though so I decided I'd use it quickly. I didn't want to finish all those people but if I didn't they would have killed me. But now I'll be able to break the sound barrier. And I do have a lot of powers. Including Aro's.' I looked at Edward. 'Can I try something Edward?' Edward looked to me and smiled.**

'**Of course love. What did you want to try?' I smiled at him.**

'**Aro didn't know how to use his power. If you touch someone sure you absorb their memories but you can do more with it than that. Edward can I have your hand.' He gave me his hand and I started to think really hard that I wanted him to jump on Emmett's back and yell "piggy-back". Edward shocked everyone a second later by jumping on Emmett's back and, like I'd told him too, yelling "piggy-back". Then he jumped off Emmett's back and got a puzzled look on his face. Everyone laughed.**

'**You can reverse Aro's power and put thought's into other people's minds. Edward, you can probably do it as well.' He raised his eyebrow and I nodded. 'Shall we go back now?' Everyone nodded and we ran home, the English in tow.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'**Oh my god! I'm going to miss you guys so much!' The English were departing and I was saying my goodbyes. 'Oliver. Tom. Mary. Charles. Blair. Jimmy. Rachel. Matt. John. Kayla.' I gave my less-close English friends a quick hug as I said their names. Then I went to Tyler and Lona who were standing next to each other by the door way. I ran over and threw myself into them.**

'**Ty! Lona! I'm gonna miss you guys so much! You have to call me or text me next time someone does something crazy! Or better yet video it and send it to me! You have to visit sometime. I have to show you the best place ever for cliff-diving!' Lona and Tyler hugged me back.**

'**Don't worry. I'll send you loads of vids. And I'll miss you too.' Ty whispered in my ear.**

'**And if he doesn't I will. And I'll miss you more than him!' Lona cried in my ear. Then we let go and they went out to the car. Then I went to Laura and Mark. I didn't like Mark and he didn't like me so, in a joking way, I jumped on him and wrapped my legs round his waist.**

'**Bye Mark!' He looked scared at my proximity so I laughed and did a back-flip off of him. Laura was laughing at the scared look on his face.**

'**She was joking you goof! Bella hates you as much as you hate her!' Laura said, whacking his arm playfully. Mark relaxed slightly.**

'**Oh. Bye Bella.' He strode out to the car and me and Laura giggled for a second.**

'**You shouldn't wind him up like that it's harsh!'**

'**It's funny Laura!'**

'**Okay. It's funny. But he keeps thinking you're trying to make a move on him or something!' I laughed.**

'**Awww. I'm gonna miss you.' I wrapped my arms round her and hugged her tightly.**

'**I'll miss you too sweetie. Buh-bye now!' And she ran after Mark who was probably hyperventilating somewhere. That just left two people to say goodbye to.**

'**Nala! Serena! Oh my god you guys! I'll love you forever and I'll miss you loads. And if you don't ring me next week or visit me soon then I will hunt you down and kill you!' We had a massive group hug and we were all dry-sobbing. We would miss each other loads.**

'**Oh my god Bella! I'll miss you so much and I'll ring you as soon as we get home and I'll be back before you know it! Love you forever too.' Serena cried into my shoulder as she grabbed me tightly.**

'**And I'll ring you so much you'll get sick of me! I'm gonna miss you so much and I'll love you forever ever ever!' Nala sobbed. We all hugged for a bit more until someone pressed the horn on the car outside. We broke apart and straightened our clothes, laughing at our silliness. With a last wave they disappeared out of the door. I sighed and waved as the car disappeared down the driveway. I turned back into the Cullens's house. Everyone was in the lounge so I collapsed into Edward's lap.**

'**I'm glad you didn't spend the two hundred years **_**totally **_**alone. They sound like good friends.' Alice noted.**

'**Yeah. Laura's awesome but she can be a bit scheming and mean at times. But Serena and Nala are my best friends ever, 'part from you Alice.' She smiled at me.**

'**Good.' She said about her being my best friend and everyone laughed. Then Esme spoke up.**

'**Alice told us how well you fought.'**

'**Oh, I didn't really fight. I more blew people up.' I admitted.**

'**Yes, but Bella. You held three force fields at the same time, while using your telekinesis and elemental control. You killed twenty seven vampires in about three minutes. The raw power of that is amazing.' Carlisle said, excited at the prospect of such strength.**

'**Carlisle, you're getting off point. Edward has news for you!' Rosalie sang and I turned to look at Edward.**

'**It's not news Rosalie. You need to pack.' He said to me.**

'**Why?' I asked. Were they kicking me out?**

'**Because I bought us plane tickets to somewhere. We're making a stop in one place for 1 night then flying to another destination for a week.'**

'**Where are we going? And when Edward?' I asked excited.**

'**I'm not telling you where we are going Bella. It's a surprise. But we're leaving for the airport in an hour so you better get packing.' I squealed and jumped of the sofa, grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her upstairs. 'Alice, what do I need to pack? What did you pack? Do you know where we're going?' Alice laughed at me.**

'**Relax Bella. I already packed for you so that you don't get any clues. And I'm not going. It's just you and Edward. And I do know where you're going but I'm not saying.'**

'**Just me and Edward?' I asked even more excited. Alice nodded and giggled with me while she got me ready for the flight.**

**Where is he taking her? And why? OMG I can't wait to find out! Oh ... Wait ... I already know, I have it safely stored in the back of my head. Muahaha!!!**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: *Still torturing Edward* Hey Alice!**

**Alice: OMG! Hey ... what's your name?**

**Disclaimer: It's disclaimer but I think it needs jazzing up a bit.**

**Alice: Definitely. Let me see. *Thinks for a second* Okay, I have several options. Disclaimer girly, disclaimer chick and, my personal favourite, Alice's new shopping buddy!**

**Disclaimer: OMFG! Really?**

**Alice: Yeah!**

**Disclaimer: *Squeals* OMFG! Wow! I can't wait!**

**Alice: Me neither. But I'm going to call you disclaimer girly cause it's easier. And we can go as soon as I say the line.**

**Disclaimer: Okay. Let me go get my bag. *Runs out room to get bag***

**Alice: She doesn't own anything.**

**Disclaimer: *Runs back into room* Okay I'm ready! Lets go!**

***Run out of room together and go shopping***

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

Bella's point of view:

The flight captain let us know that we were just about to land so after Edward had fastened his seatbelt he produced a thick ribbon. Every time we had come near anything that might give me a clue as to where we were going Edward had covered my eyes or ears or both. He'd even confiscated my passport so I couldn't check the visa. Now we were at the foreign airport he was going to cover my eyes twenty four/seven so I couldn't tell where we were.

'You know I could think of better things to do with that ribbon Edward.' He looked at me and smirked.

'Like what?' Ha! He had no clue where this was going.

'Oh y'know. The usual. Gag, hand restraints, chok-' Edward caught my lips in his to silence me. We kissed for a second then he pulled away.

'You have a very dirty mouth Miss Swan.' He said in a serious voice but his eyes were alight with humour.

'Well, you didn't seem to find it that offensive an hour ago in the toilet Mr Cullen. In fact you seemed to enjoy it very much.' I wasn't joking either. We were officially members of the mile-high club. He winked at me and produced a set of earplugs. 'Those won't work you know.'

'Oh, I beg to differ. Carlisle invented these and tested them on himself with Alice and Emmett screaming in his ears. He didn't hear a thing.' I pouted and he tied the ribbon round my eyes. 'I'm not putting the ear plugs in yet. I still want to talk to you.' I turned to him and used my hands to find his face. He smiled as my fingers traced his lips. He took my fingers in his hands and put them on the seats next to me. I didn't see him lean forward but his lips came into contact with mine. I was instantly craving more. I wasn't disappointed. Edward's hands slid under my shirt and I trailed my hands down to the waistband of his jeans. Our tongues fought for dominance in our mouths and I eventually gave up, he always won. Then someone tapped my shoulder and we broke apart. I slid the blindfold up from over my eyes and saw a flight attendant. We had our chairs on full recline in the first class section so we were horizontal and Edward was practically lying on top of me.

'Ummm ... Could I ask you to put your chairs up for decline. And I know it isn't really my place but you are okay aren't you miss? I was slightly worried when I saw the blindfold.' Edward and I flicked our chairs upright and I turned to the attendant.

'I'm fine thanks. Edward just wanted to make sure I have no clue where we are going.' She smiled and nodded.

'Well, have a nice time at your destination.' She smiled and walked off. The second she was gone Edward whipped the blindfold back down and bunged the headphones in. The flight guy was making an announcement I guess. It was the weirdest sensation ever being without my hearing. I was so used to hearing everything. I felt the plane start to descend and about two minutes later the plane bumped as we touched down. Edward clutched my hand tightly and led me though the airport. I couldn't hear a thing but when we got to the passport check Edward removed my blindfold. I received no clues as to where we were. After the airport we got into a car and Edward drove us somewhere. After half an hour of driving Edward lifted me out of the car and we got in an elevator. He removed the earplugs when we got in the elevator and I sighed as I regained my hearing.

'Any clues yet?' I asked and Edward chuckled.

'Nope. But it will only be a couple more minutes. Patience, love.' I smiled and nodded at him. We stood in comfortable silence until the elevator doors gave a quick ring and opened. Edward grabbed my hand and led me out. 'I had to call in some favours so I could make this private but I did it in the end.' His soft hands gently pealed back the blindfold and I gasped. It was twilight and we were .... no way .... We were on the top of the Eiffel Tower! I'd wanted to come here for ages! The view was amazing, all the lights of the city twinkling up at us.

'Wow. Edward, it's amazing. And you made it private. That's so ... So romantic!' I gushed. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him quickly but passionately. When I let go he looked at the view, nervous.

'Bella. I brought you up here to say something to you. And promise you won't interrupt me no matter what I say, okay?'

'Sure. I won't interrupt at all.' He smiled at me.

'I don't like the way things are in our relationship.' I felt my face slip into a horrified frown. 'The whole boyfriend /girlfriend thing isn't enough for me. I brought you up here to ask you something so serious.' He knelt down and I felt my face change from a horrified frown to a shocked smile. 'Bella, will you marry me?' My eyes pricked but no tears came. I wiped my eye out of habit. He produced a black velvet jewellery box and opened it. There was a delicate white gold band nestled in the velvet cushion with a pattern of diamonds across it. It was so delicate and gorgeous. It was perfect.

'Yes.' I whispered, nodding like an insane person. 'Oh my god, yes! A thousand times yes!' My voice was louder this time and Edward slipped the ring onto my finger. He stood up and I wrapped my arms around his neck and his wound round my waist. He kissed me delicately.

'Thank you.' He whispered back. 'Mrs Cullen.' He said and I giggled. 'I like it.' He stated.

'Me too. More than you can imagine.' I told him and we kissed a bit more. About an hour later the elevator doors dinged again and a man in a tux came out.

'Congratulations on your engagement.' He said in a very French accent. 'We have your car ready to go to the airport now.' We nodded and walked back into the elevator. I understood my outfit now. Alice had dressed me in a blood red satin cocktail dress that had no sleeves and was only a few inches long. I was wearing it with black leather gladiator sandals with a five inch heel and had my hair curled. My make-up was simple, pale lips and cream foundation with mascara and black eyeliner. Edward was wearing black tux pants and a white shirt with the top few buttons undone. He was gorgeous.

'Are you blindfolding me again?' I asked. Edward snickered.

'Nope. We're going to catch a flight to Malta then I'm driving us somewhere on a little speed boat until we get to our destination. And I'm not telling you what our destination is.' He smirked and I scowled at him. We went through the airport quickly this time and, sure enough, got on a flight to Malta. This flight was quicker, only an hour and a half, and we lay our first class seats back to horizontal again so we could lie together. We had our legs intertwined, our bodies pressed against each others, our hands linked together, cradled between our chests. We lay in silence for the most part except for occasionally whispering each other's names, "I love you" or "Mr (or Mrs when Edward said it) Cullen". I didn't notice when the seatbelt sign came on and neither did Edward because once again a flight attendant came up to us.

'Awww. You two look so cute together like that.' How did she have such a good English accent? I thought this was France to Malta. Shouldn't she have a French or Maltasian accent.

'Thanks. We just got engaged.' We smiled at each other at Edward's answer.

'Well, congrats! But we're about to start our decent so would you be able to put your seat belts on and your chairs upright.' I could hear the jealousy in her voice as she said congrats. Muahaha, he was mine, all mine. Oh crap, now I'm starting to sound obsessive.

'Sure.' We muttered together and did all the things she said. She smiled at us and walked off to check the other passengers. We descended again and as soon as we got through the airport Edward ducked into a sleek black Mercedes. Edward drove like a maniac and we reached the docks in ten minutes. He carried both our suitcases and dropped them into a dark-grey speed boat which had a roof. Compared to the sailing yachts it looked fast. Very fast. Edward jumped into the boat and helped me down into it.

'How fast does this go?' I asked him when he started the engine.

'Three hundred mph. It's the fastest speed boat in the world. But we'll be cruising at a steady two hundred and fifty mph instead.'

'Hmm. So how long will it take to get to our destination?'

'About nine minutes. It's only twenty seven miles from here.'

'And when will you tell me where we're going?'

'As soon as you can see it.' I nodded and the boat sped up as we broke the harbour. Before I knew it the boat was speeding along at a steady two hundred and fifty mph, just like Edward had said. About seven minutes later a dark shape broke the surface, it was a little island.

'Is that it Edward?' I asked pointing out to the island. He chuckled and nodded.

'Yes. This is it.' I was nearly jumping up and down in excitement.

'Well, will you tell me what it is then?' I said, my voice quavering, threatening to break into an Alice squeal.

'Well, as soon as Alice found out I was planning on proposing she decided to buy me this island. It was so we could have a holiday here, away from the family.'

'Alice bought you an island!?! Is she insane!?!' I yelled. We were nearly there by now, it would take thirty seconds maybe.

'Yes to both. But the good thing is that it will be sunny all week long and very nice temperature. And there are no humans here so we can sunbathe and things if you want because no one will see.' Wow, it did sound nice. The boat pulled up at the little dock and Edward shut the engine off. I checked my watch. It was two am. 'Are you coming Bella?' He asked and I nodded. He held my hand and helped me up out of the boat. I remembered I had something to tell Edward.

'Ummm ... When we get to wherever on the island we're going I have something to tell you. It's nothing bad. In fact it's really good but we need to talk about it.' Edward raised an eyebrow.

'Oh? What is it?' I smiled at him.

'I'll tell you when we get there.' He huffed but continued to lead me through the dark. Eventually we arrived at a little cottage. It was only one story and quite big. Edward picked me up bridal style, nudged open the door and carried me inside.

'Hey! We're not married yet!' Edward laughed.

'I don't care. It just so happens that I _like_ carrying you around. I _like_ having you near me.' I kissed his chest where his shirt was undone.

'I'll be close to you for the rest of forever. But only if you put me down.' Edward chuckled and placed me softly on my feet. I looked around. The first half of the cottage was open plan, one part was a kitchen/dinning room and then in front of that was a lounge. It looked exactly like my downstairs floor. There was a wall and when I peeked through I saw a bedroom with what I assumed (and hoped) was an en-suite. That looked like my bedroom. I led Edward along to the lounge and sat down on the big white sofa. Edward sat down next to me. I curled up against him and he started to play with my hair.

'Will you tell me what you were going to tell me now?' I nodded and snuggled deeper into Edward's side.

'Well, you know when we fought the Volturi. Aro said he only had three powers. Well, he lied. There was a girl who had a power. It's not an offensive or defensive power. Basically, she can make a vampires reproductive organs work again. So we ... we can have kids if you want.' Edward looked at me.

'Really?' He was smiling slightly.

'Yeah. I didn't want to talk about it at your house because your family would have heard. I am going to ask if any of them would like me too use my power on them but I wanted to talk to you first.' Edward's smile was bigger now.

'That's amazing. You'd make a great mother Bella.' I smiled at him.

'Do you really think so? I think you'd be an awesome father.' And I did, I could see him taking his son to football practice or teaching his daughter to swim.

'Yes, you'd be brilliant.' I smiled at him. 'But what would the baby be like? Would it be human?' I knew this would crop up.

'No. The baby would be a vampire but it would age quicker than a human until it reached sixteen. It would possess the strength, speed and feeding patterns of us as well.' Think of the tantrums, sigh.

'But wouldn't it be like an immortal child?' I knew that would crop up as well.

'No. The child's intellect would be very advanced. By the time it was twenty four hours they would understand every single word that we said. They would walk, talk and everything by the time they were one week old and gain a year of development every two weeks or so.' The girl I had inherited this power of had been thinking about her power before I'd killed her because Aro hadn't mentioned it so I knew exactly how this worked.

'Wow. It sounds like super baby.' We both chuckled at his comment, especially as he had said "super baby" in a really deep voice like an announcer off a comic book cartoon kind of thing. 'What about you, I mean what happens before we try and while you're pregnant?' Always overprotective. He was so sweet.

'We wouldn't be able to try for a few days because as soon as I get my ovaries working I'll get a period but that will probably only last a few days. Oh, and I will be PMSing loads so it will be a few days of hell for you.' I smiled at him sweetly and he looked slightly worried. 'But I'll only be pregnant for two months and the whole child birth/labour thing will be the same as if I was human. And I'll lose my baby weight in under an hour.' Edward looked slightly confused. 'What's wrong Edward?'

'I'm trying to decide whether putting up with you PMSing for a few days is worth a baby.' He said looking innocent but there was a gleam in his eye. I hit his arm and gave a huff, turning round, folding my arms and pouting. 'See what I mean?' He asked. Before I could respond he'd jumped up and was now straddling me, pinning me down. He started to tickle me and I was almost crying with laughter.

'Stop! Stop!' I begged.

'What will you give me if I stop?' He asked.

'A baby.' I said and he paused, placing a finger on his chin and adopting a thinking face. His mistake. I pushed him off me and darted into the bedroom, giggling madly. I heard him get up and he started chase after me, laughing as well. We chased each other around the cottage for a while before we collapsed on the sofa laughing.

'So what do you think?' I asked him. He was fiddling with a piece of my hair. _Again_.

'About what?' He asked, absentmindedly.

'Do you want to try? For a baby, I mean.' He continued to play with the piece of my hair but pulled me closer.

'I want to. But only if you want to.' He whispered in my ear.

'I want to too.' I whispered back. 'But when? Now or in a few weeks or after the wedding?'

'Well, I think it might be better now because I think you'd be better around less people when you're PMSing.' I hit him again. 'Really though, I think we should now.' I smiled at him.

'Okay.' I stood up and pulled him with me. 'Put both of your hands in mine. The two people who are going to mate together have to join hands for this otherwise it won't work. You may feel slightly weird but don't let go of my hands okay?' He nodded and placed both his hands in mine. I closed my eyes and focused on Edward. It took me about a minute to get his sperm working again and Edward shifted his weight from foot to foot during the process. Then I focused on my ovaries and felt a really weird tingling sensation as they started to work again. A minute later I opened my eyes and grinned at Edward. 'All good.' I said and he smiled at me. Then I doubled over as a sharp pain hit my stomach. I fell on the floor and curled up in a loose foetal position.

'Bella!?! Oh my god Bella! What's wrong!?!' Edward's panicked voice came through my head. I opened my eyes and saw him kneeling next to me. I smiled at me.

'I'm pretty sure I didn't get cramps this bad when I was human.' I said and Edward relaxed. 'Edward, honey, do you think you could nip back to the mainland and get me some sanitary towels. I didn't bring any.' There was a knock at the door and Alice walked in. Wait, why the hell was Alice here?

'I saw you and decided that I'd save Edward the trip and bring you some.' Something landed in front of my face. I opened my eyes. A pack of green Always was resting there. Well, this was embarrassing. I stood up, wincing at the pain, and went and sat on the couch. Alice came over and sat on an armchair while Edward sat next to me. 'So ... I'm going to be an auntie soon.' Alice said conversationally. 'I can just see a mini-Edward or Bella running round. And you better tell Rosalie about your power before Edward gets you pregnant or she will hate you forever.' I sighed. Rosalie really wanted kids. She would think I was totally selfish not telling her or anyone about my power. Like I needed her to hate me more.

'Yeah. I might phone the family now actually and tell them all via loudspeaker.' Alice giggled at my choice of words. 'Why are you hear anyway, Alice? I'm guessing you didn't come just to bring me these.' I said holding up the box of Always.

'Oh well, y'know. Just thought I'd come and ask if I could get your wedding dress for you without you seeing. I found the perfect one and it's gorgeous -' I interrupted her.

'And you already got it.' I finished. She nodded at me shyly. 'That's fine with me Alice.' She nodded and squealed.

'Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!' She cried and ran out the cottage. I looked at Edward.

'Is she coming back?' I asked him.

'Nope.' He said, popping the "p".

'Well, that was random but nice.' I said then wandered off to the bathroom.

**Bella and Edward having a baby! I didn't see that one coming. Again, I lie, I actually did. I had it planned since about chapter 6. Muahaha. R&R and check out my other stories. They are all of equal standard (ie: crap!) tehe ;)**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: What's up with you?

Bella: *On floor holding stomach* My tummy hurts.

Disclaimer: Well, duh! That's what happens when you get vampire cramps! And it's your fault for wanting the goddamn baby!

Bella: I do want the baby I just don't want the cramps.

Disclaimer: Don't worry. I have something magic that makes it go away.

Bella: Oh, you do?

Disclaimer: Yeah but you have to say the line.

Bella: Oh yeah. I forgot about the line. She owns nothing. Now make it go away!

Disclaimer: Not yet. But it will be gone by the end of the chapter.

Bella: I'm not sure whether I'm happy or sad now ...

My god! I just realized this is the last chapter! I'm gonna do an epilogue but I'm not going to do a sequel. Tehe yay! Sorry though. I don't want this to end either :'( all though you lot probably do ;)

-------------------------------------------------**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10**

**Bella's point of view:**

**I was lying on the bed with Edward when I remembered the other thing the girl had thought.**

'**Edward? Do we have any sugar?' He looked at me like I was crazy.**

'**If this is one of your crazy mood swing things then no. We do not have any sugar,' I sighed impatiently.**

'**No, it's not one of my crazy mood swing things. The girl who I got the power off of said - well, thought really - that sugar gets rid of vampire cramps. Do we have any sugar?' I asked again and Edward went off into the kitchen, returning a second later with a bag of sugar.**

'**Ummm, how much sugar? And what are you going to do with it?' He asked me. I rolled my eyes as if it were the most basic thing in the world.**

'**I only need a tiny bit and I have to eat it,' he looked at me like I was crazy.**

'**You know we don't eat human food Bella,' he said slowly as if explaining to a five year old. My patience was getting thinner for no reason at all.**

'**I know Edward. I'm not stupid,' I snapped and he looked hurt. 'Oh crap! I'm sorry! Mood swings!' His face relaxed and he handed me the bag of sugar. I opened it and poured a little bit on my tongue. It tasted like dirt. I swallowed quickly and could already feel the cramps dissolving slightly. 'Well, crap! It actually works!' I stood up and the pain disappeared totally. I looked at Edward and his nose was wrinkled. 'What?'**

'**Nothing. It's just ... Your blood is as strong when you were human,' I looked at him.**

'**Oh. I can leave if it makes things any easier,' Edward looked slightly horrified.**

'**No!' He cried then regained his composure. 'I mean, no. You don't have to leave. I can enjoy the scent now because first - it isn't actually blood so much, second - your scent is mixed with your vampire scent so much it doesn't appeal to me in that way, and third - I can't hurt you.'**

'**Oh. Okay,' Edward sat back down on the bed and I walked around it until I was facing him, my mood changed quick as anything. I pounced on him, pushing him back on the bed, straddling his lap. I kissed him and he smiled at me, the rest of the day dissolving into pleasure.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'd stopped bleeding yesterday and I'd asked if we could go to the beach today seeing as the past few days I'd been going through violent mood swings. I was lying on a sun bed on one of the amazing beaches on the island in a very small red bikini. I had sunglasses on, even though I didn't need them, and my skin was sparkling brilliantly. Edward was doing press up's in front of me in knee-length swimming trunks and every time he pushed up his arm muscles rippled, making me swoon. I was holding a book in front of me, pretending to read, but I kept staring at Edward when I thought he wasn't looking at me. Edward looked up at me and grinned when he caught me looking at him.**

'**You know the rest of the family are showing up in an hour or so. I thought we would have a few days on our own and then have a family holiday together. And don't worry we won't be sharing the cottage with them, there are several others dotted around,' I smiled.**

'**Sounds like fun. Especially as I know Rosalie wants me to use my power thingy on her,' Edward smiled at me and stood up, walking over to my sun bed. He perched on the edge and I swung my legs out the way so he could sit next to me properly. He lent forward to kiss me and I lent forward as well when something hit the back of Edward's head. He cursed and stood up. A soccer ball was lying in the sand next to my feet. I looked over to the harbour and the Cullens were all clambering off a boat at the harbour, Emmett was already off, standing with a few suitcases in his hand, staring at us and waving mischievously. I was about to shout something at him when I realized that I only had a tiny red bikini on and, thanks to my depression before I was changed, my ribs and hip bones were sticking out my body at awkward angles. I suddenly felt very self conscious.**

**I sat back down on the sun bed and routed through a little bag I had next to me. I found a long blue tank top that was long enough to be worn as a dress and pulled it over my head. Edward sighed next to me.**

'**What's wrong, honey?' I asked him and he looked into my eyes.**

'**Well, I was enjoying the view but it's been obscured by a blue t-shirt,' he sighed again and I giggled.**

'**Sorry. It's just I feel really self conscious. I mean my ribs and hip bones are so obvious that even a human could spot them miles away,' Edward kissed my lips quickly and softly.**

'**Don't be self-conscious, love. You look gorgeous. And it's amazing because you can kick Emmett's ass even though he's twice your size,' I smiled half-heartedly at him. I looked back at the harbour and everyone was gone. Confused I turned back to Edward.**

'**Where did everyone go?' I asked him. He took a quick look to the harbour and seeing them gone turned back to me.**

'**Put their stuff in their cottages. And then Emmett wants a game of soccer which means him, Jasper, Carlisle and me will be playing two-a-side and I dread to think how that will turn out. And Rosalie, Alice and Esme are all getting bikinis on so they can sunbathe as well,' great, Alice would want me to talk wedding with her and Rosalie would want me to use my power on her. Then again, Edward playing soccer topless would be a nice view. Emmett and Rosalie appeared and sat down together on a sun bed next to mine.**

'**Soccer, Eddie?' Emmett asked and Edward grabbed the ball.**

'**You're on,' he said and jumped up, running down to the shore. Rosalie and I sat in silence for a minute, staring at the Edward and Emmett playing soccer.**

'**Bella?' She asked in a quiet, shy tone.**

'**Yes Rosalie?' I knew what she was going to say but I wanted to hear how she would word it.**

'**I've not been very nice to you. I know it. And I hate to admit it but it's because I'm really jealous of you. I mean, you're so strong and fast and you have so many powers. And on top of all that you're so gorgeous. I'm really sorry. I'm going to try not to be such a jealous cow to you anymore,' I was stunned. I had been expecting her to ask about my power.**

'**It's okay, Rosalie. I don't mind,' she smiled at me.**

'**Friends now?' She asked hopefully. From the corner of my eye I noticed Edward and Emmett were no longer playing soccer but staring intently at us.**

'**Sure,' I said and I hoped we could be friends. It would be nice.**

'**And there was another thing as well ...' Would this be about my power? I had no idea.**

'**Yes?'**

'**Well ... I was wondering about your power ... If ... Ummm ... You could maybe make me and Emmett able to have kids as well. Please?' I looked at her and her eyes were full of pleading.**

'**Sure! That's fine,' she looked at me expectantly. 'But we can't do it now. You and Emmett need to be touching when I do it and I need to explain a few bits to you about the changes and the pregnancy and the baby etc,' she looked really excited.**

'**Oh my god, Bella! Thank you so much! I can't believe it! You're the best sister ever!' She threw herself at me and hugged me tightly. I returned the hug and suddenly there was a third person joining in. we broke apart and looked up. Emmett was standing there and his grin turned upside down - like in a cheesy kids cartoon.**

'**Oh, sorry. Just thought I'd get in on the moment there y'know,' we both glared at him and Edward started laughing at us.**

'**Shut up Edward! I can torture you very easily without actually causing you pain and don't think I won't!' I shouted at him. He froze in place and his smile turned horrified as he looked at me. I smirked at him quickly before Alice and Jasper came running in front of us. Alice stopped suddenly and Jasper didn't see, crashing into her sending them both rolling through the sand. Alice jumped up and immediately had a mirror in her hand.**

'**Jasper! You ruined my hair! You **_**will**_** pay for that!' Jasper looked scared so after muttering that he was sorry he ran straight down to wear Edward was doing keep-me-ups with the soccer ball. Emmett went and joined them a second later while Alice dragged a third sun bed along so she was between me and Rosalie. 'What's up?' She asked, rearranging her hair down in the mirror.**

'**Ah, you know, the usual. Discussing children, threatening our men, etc,' I said and Rosalie chuckled.**

'**Okay. Well we should get round to sunbathing now. Bella are you going to take that dress/tee/thing off?' I momentarily panicked and looked to Edward but he was arguing with Emmett and Jasper about teams.**

'**Ummm ..,' I said nervously.**

'**Bella. You look amazing. You wear those tank tops all the time and you have such a flat stomach!' Alice cried. She thought I was worried I was too fat. In truth the tank tops did good for me because they went straight down so you couldn't see my bones. I tended to avoid lycra for that reason.**

'**It has nothing to do with me thinking I'm too **_**fat **_**Alice,' I complained and Alice raised an eyebrow. I sighed again, she wasn't going to give up. I hesitantly lifted up corner of my dress/tee/thing as Alice had put it. She still didn't relent. I gave in and pulled the entire thing off revealing my tiny red bikini and my bones. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett (the boys had looked up at mine and Alice's conversation) froze momentarily at my appearance. I sighed for a third time and caught Edward's eye, giving him an I told you so look. He smiled at me and mouthed that he thought I looked sexy. I smiled in thanks and turned back to Alice and Rosalie. They were still staring. 'Okay. I'm used to Edward staring but it's kind of worrying when you two do it as well,' I said and they relaxed with a laugh.**

'**Sorry, Bella,' Alice muttered. Rosalie didn't let it drop though.**

'**What happened Bella?' She asked quietly. I looked at Alice and Rosalie. In their bikinis they had perfectly flat stomachs, even Alice's ribs weren't visible.**

'**I stopped eating,' I replied, and compared to Rosalie my voice was just an echo, I still found it hard to talk about those things. Alice and Rosalie gasped silently. 'I don't mind. You can express your views on it. Edward was very vocal about my body when he saw it, weren't you Edward?' I said, raising my voice to Edward. He looked up from his argument and ran up to my side.**

'**What was that, love?' He asked.**

'**When you first saw my body. You expressed your views quite clearly didn't you?' Edward shuffled nervously for a second and I remembered what he had said.**

_***Flashback***_

_**Edward was sitting on the bathtub, totally still, watching me. I laughed at him. 'Silly Edward,' I shook my head in mock sadness. 'You're meant to turn the shower on like this,' I went over and turned it on quickly. I continued my instructions in a lower, sexier voice. 'And then you're meant to-' He grabbed my arm and pulled me to his chest.**_

'_**Take your clothes off,' he finished for me, leaning down and pealing back my shirt. I pulled his long sleeved t-shirt over his head and he pulled my cream shirt off. He gasped slightly as he saw my body. My ribs were sticking out of my chest and my hip bones were clearly visible.**_

'_**Bella, what happened?' He asked in a quiet, shocked tone.**_

'_**I stopped eating,' I whispered back. Edward frowned at that.**_

'_**You stopped eating? What do you mean, Bella?' He was getting angry.**_

'_**Well, when you left I refused to eat. And I did a lot of sit ups in my room. I would quite literally sit in my room and do sit ups from when I woke up which was usually about 1am until I passed out at about 11pm. Charlie would bring me food everyday and everyday I would ignore it. So he force-fed me every day. I was always sick afterwards though. I made myself sick. For months Edward. And I was fine for the first week or two. Then I just dropped about ten pounds overnight. That was the turning point. I was losing at least three pounds every night after that. It was disgusting. I was disgusted with myself and that self-loathing just made the bulimia worse. Until I was changed. And now I'm stuck like this forever,' Edward was staring at my body and not in a good way. His eyes were trained on my ribs, cold, hard and assessing.**_

'_**Stopped eating. Force-fed. Self-loathing. Bulimia,' Edward kept repeating the four statements for a few minutes. 'Disgusting!' He finally shouted and started looking at me differently. He was looking at me like apiece of meat up for examination rather than the person I would (hopefully) spend forever with. He kneeled down and started poking my bones, feeling where they jutted out. 'I can't believe it got that bad, Bella! That you made yourself like this! It's shocking! Disgusting, like you said!' He was yelling at me and it was upsetting, I mean, wasn't he meant to support me and say I looked beautiful no matter what?**_

'_**Well, ouch. That hurt,' Edward looked at me.**_

'_**What did? I didn't hurt you did I? Did I press something to hard?' He asked, panicked.**_

'_**No. What you said Edward. You're meant to say I look pretty no matter how crap I look!' He nodded and stood back up slowly.**_

'_**You're right. I'm sorry. But you don't look pretty. You look beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, I could continue with that list. It just surprised me that's all,' I nodded at him. 'Forgive me?' He asked and I kissed him instead, pulling off more of his clothes.**_

_***Flashback over***_

'**Yes I was. I'm sorry about that. Still,' he said. I looked at him and kissed his cheek.**

'**Thanks for your agreement. You can go play soccer now if you want,' he kissed my hair.**

'**What if I don't want to? What if I want to stay here with you?' He asked softly. I laughed.**

'**Well, sure, if you want. But I think Emmett might drag you away anyway. And you don't mind talking about clothes and make-up and shopping and hair and shoes and stuff do you?' I said and Edward got a horrified look on his face.**

'**Umm ... Yeah ... Now that you mention it soccer does sound fun,' he said and ran off back down the beach while Alice, Rosalie and I fell apart laughing. Esme and Carlisle turned up and with one look at my body Carlisle huffed and strode off down the beach muttering about "stupid anorexic teenagers". I resisted the urge to flee the beach but I pulled my top back on in a move so quick that not many people would have seen it.**

'**Bella ...' Alice sighed.**

'**What!?! Seriously, Alice! I'm not going to sit here with y'all staring and commenting!' Alice sighed again.**

'**Don't make me rip your top off,' all the guys (apart from Carlisle) looked over at that. I used my telekinesis and shut their eyes.**

'**Awww. No fair, Bella! We wanna see you two fighting while almost naked!' Emmett yelled. Rosalie ran down the beach, hit him on the head, then reappeared on her sun bed in under a second. 'Ow! Rosie!' He whined. We laughed and I let them open their eyes again. Esme dragged a sun bed over and sat down on it.**

'**Why's Emmett saying ow? And Carlisle muttering about anorexic teenagers? And, Bella, why are you wearing a top? We're meant to be sunbathing,' Rosalie, Alice and I exchanged a glance.**

'**Ummm ... Long story. Ask Bella,' Alice said with an evil smirk.**

'**Ouch, Alice. That's mean,' Rosalie said. Alice shrugged.**

'**Okay, so I obviously missed something here. Can someone please explain?' Esme whined . Wow, Esme could whine? I didn't realize before.**

'**Edward,' Alice said.**

'**Jasper,' I replied, more to Alice than Esme.**

'**Wow, that leaves me out slightly. Eh, what the hell. Carlisle,' Rosalie said randomly and we all laughed apart from Esme and the boys who were too busy playing football.**

'**Okay girls. Enough of the jokes. Someone explain or I'll go evil mom on you,' we groaned, none of us wanted evil mom Esme. 'And why are you two sort of fighting?' She asked me and Alice.**

'**Because I won't take my top off.'**

'**Because Bella won't take her top off,' we said at the exact time.**

'**Well then why don't you just take your top off then Bella?' Esme asked me.**

'**Long story,' I replied.**

'**The same long story we've been on about for the past while?' Esme asked me.**

'**Uhuh,' I nodded. She just looked at me. I huffed. 'Fine. I'm wearing a t-shirt because I'm anorexic and Carlisle saw and started muttering so I put my t-shirt on and Alice threatened to rip it off which got everyone except Carlisle's attention and Emmett said "we wanna see you two fighting while almost naked!" so Rosalie hit his head making him say ow. There are your three questions answered in one. Do I still have to take my top off?' I said really quick in one breath. Esme smiled at me kindly.**

'**Honey. They can all judge you if you want but I'm not going to and seeing as they've already seen then it shouldn't really matter. And if you don't take your top off I think Alice might purposefully make your wedding a disaster,' Alice nodded very seriously and I took my top off slowly. Esme smiled at me. 'See, that wasn't so hard. And you're my beautiful daughter so just ignore everyone else,' I smiled at her. 'But I would like to know. If that's okay,' I smiled at her and Rosalie, Alice and I exchanged another glance.**

'**Long story,' we all said and fell apart laughing.**

***sob* it's finished! *wails* I can't believe it! I didn't want it to end this way! Actually it's a happy ending so I did but still. Epilogue coming soon! Then maybe a sequel if I get enough reviews asking for one. Oh and I will start counting sequel reviews now if you want one ;)**

**I would like to say I love you all very much (in a reader/author way) and I will miss your lol's and not-so-constructive criticism. Wait why am I saying goodbye, I've still got the epilogue. Whatever. Tehe. Review please!**

**Smiles! Xoxo!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Seeing as this is the epilogue then I thought I'd get some real special guys in. Everyone group hug!

The English: Woo! Group hug!

*Has massive crazy group hug*

Disclaimer: So ... Give me a clue as to what the hell that whole ritual thingy was.

Ty: Blame Robyn. She's the one that lent the author those house of night books

Disclaimer: Oh, was she now? Nat! get your killing Robyn stuff we're going to torture her to hell!

Nat: Yay! Can I have a killing Robyn code name?

Disclaimer: *Sigh* Sure. What?

Nat: Ariel! Yay!

Disclaimer: OMFG not this again. Anyhoo, slightly off point here. Take your stage crazy vampire coven. *Gestures to floor space*

The English: She owns nothing! Woo! *Goes crazy insane and starts tearing shiz up*

Disclaimer: *To Nat/Ariel* Ummm ... Do you wanna go now? *In a very I'm-pretty-sure-they're-crazy way*

Nat: ... yeah ... *similar tone*

Okay sorry if none of you apart from Eleanor understood the whole Ariel thing but I couldn't resist. Or the killing Robyn bit. That's fun ...

Love y'all as readers. Here is the final (and relatively short) chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice pulled the rollers out of my hair and Rosalie applied yet another layer of mascara to my eyes. I smiled to myself and my hands folded over my stomach. My bump wasn't visible when I was wearing clothes but it was still there. I wondered whether it would be a boy or a girl and what names. Elizabeth for a girl definitely. After Edward's mother. But for a boy? Jacob? No, it didn't mean anything to me or Edward anymore. It had to mean something though. Edward's father's name? No, don't be silly Bella. Edward was named after his father as well. Charlie? I shied away from the thought instantly.

'Bella! BELLA!' Alice shouted 'Stop zoning out. I've been telling you to stand up for ages,' I sighed and got to my feet. 'Thank you.' She said curtly then pulled my dressing gown off.

'Hey! I don't have any underwear on!' I yelled at her and she stopped pulling it on. 'You didn't give me any, remember?' I told her and she turned, going to her drawers and grabbing a white pair of pants and a white strapless bra.

'Here. Bathroom. Mush,' she shooed me into the bathroom. I pulled on the pants and bra then walked outside. Alice was there, dress in hand, murderous look in place.

'Ouch. What's that look for?' I asked and she nodded to my ribs. 'Can you stop with that please? I don't like it either but I can't change it, okay?' Alice nodded and pulled the dress over my head. The skirt was floor length and flowed like a river and the top was a sleeveless corset (why?). Alice started yanking the ribbons at the back until the fabric met and she smiled, satisfied with her work.

'Look in the mirror,' I turned around and gasped. It was perfect. I looked like Taylor Swift in her video for Love Story except with dark hair and even more beautiful. I squealed and hugged Alice.

'Oh my god! It's perfect Alice, thank you so much!' Alice hugged me back carefully then stepped back to admire her work.

I'm going to get ready, Rose will be back in a minute. You look beautiful,' she darted out the door and I turned back to the mirror. Carlisle? Nope. It didn't work somehow. Anthony? Edward's middle name, I quite liked that one. I would have to talk to Edward about it though. Rosalie walked back through the door.

'I call Jane for a girls name,' she said to me and I laughed. We kept having arguments about who got what baby things. It ended up in Edward and Emmett fighting.

'Fine with me. I call Elizabeth anyway,' she smiled warmly at me. Her and Alice were both in pale blue dresses that were knee length, sleeveless and had corsets for the top half. Rosalie looked stunning in hers.

'Edward's mother's name. That's so sweet. He'll like that. What are you doing for a boy?' I thought for a moment.

'Well, I wanted another name with meaning but I couldn't think of any. Charlie and Carlisle wouldn't work and Edward was named after his father so y'know. There's Jacob but that wouldn't work either and it isn't all that significant. Like hell am I calling the baby Edward, he isn't having the same name as his father and grandfather. The only other name I could come up with is Anthony. Edward's middle name. What do you think?' I asked her and she nodded.

'I think that's the best one,' she looked blissfully happy for a moment then her smile turned impish. 'I call Anthony!' She yelled and I screamed.

'No! You can't that was my name first!' She laughed at me.

'Joking, Bella. I do however call Matthew. You can have Anthony,' we laughed for a minute before Alice walked in, fully dressed in her gorgeous dress.

'Bella. We're starting as soon as you're ready okay. And everybody's wondering what the hell you and Rose were screaming then laughing at. They all think you've gone crazy or something,' I smiled and was about to reply when Rosalie took the chance.

'Tell them they're right. She's definitely crazy,' I scowled at her and she laughed. 'Joking,' Alice tugged on my arm.

'Come on, Bella. Right what happens is I'll walk down the stairs then Rose and then you follow after that. When you get to the bottom of the stairs-' Rose took her chance to interrupt.

'We'll make an arch with our hands like five year olds and you can walk under them,' Rose and I fell apart laughing but Alice just glared at Rose.

'Carlisle will take your arm and escort you down the aisle. Then you know the rest okay?' I stopped laughing and nodded.

'I'm ready. Lets go,' I told her and the music started downstairs. Alice nodded to me then set off down the stairs. As soon as her feet were off the bottom step Rose followed her in time to the music. She touched the ground and I heard my cue. I walked down the stairs in a slow graceful movement in perfect time to the music. I stopped at the bottom of stairs so Carlisle could take my arm. He lead me down the aisle (that was quite short luckily) and I couldn't help looking around. There were only about forty vampires apart from the Cullens and myself in attendance and half of them were my crazy English friends. Nala and Serena squealed when they saw me, blew me kisses and wished me luck (silently, just moving their mouths) while I smiled back at them.

The ceremony was over so quickly and half of it passed before I realized. Edward and I had written our own vows and I had "vampire cried" when he'd read his. They were beautiful.

'Edward Anthony Mason Cullen do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife?' The vicar asked. I swear he was the only guy in here who wasn't a vampire.

'I do,' his voice rang strong and clear.

'Isabella Marie Swan do you take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your husband?' He asked me. I realized my entire future was in my hands. Not that I hesitated or had second thoughts but still. Tehe.

'I do,' I said and my voice was gentler, more feminine. Good, I'd be worried if it wasn't.

'In which case I pronounce you Mr and Mrs Cullen. You may kiss the bride,' I heard but it didn't register. The only thing that did was he was mine. Forever and ever and ever. Edward lent forward and he pulled me into his arms. Our kiss started gently and sweetly but it grew and Emmett cleared his throat to get us to part. When we did everyone laughed and I smiled in bliss.

I finally got my happy ending. I finally got my perfect forever.

~Fin~


	12. Important

Just a warning to all my readers, but I'm thinking of taking my stories down. I've had offers previously for people to continue them, but it just doesn't feel right to me to give my work to others. I may repost them after editing them or I may not. Any extreme protests and I might set up a blog with them on. Sorry if you got excited and thought that it was finally an update.


End file.
